A Sociedade da Shikon no Tama
by Red Dragon Emperor V2
Summary: Um reencontro destinado está prestes a ocorrer. Depois de décadas separados dois amantes finalmente se reencontram. Uma sociedade inusitada e igualmente inesperada é formada para procurar os fragmentos da Shikon no Tama espalhados pela era Sengoku Jiidai. Fic feita em autoria com Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama. Link da autora em Favoritos. Essa fanfic também possui crossovers.
1. Recomeço

Capítulo 1: Recomeço

Japão 2016:

Uma jovem de cabelos negros estava retonando da escola de bicicleta após mais um dia de aula. O nome desta jovem era Shizuka Higurashi. Ela era uma jovem muito dedicada aos estudos, amava esportes e todos na escola não importava a classe social eram amigos dela.

O seu esporte favorito era Tiro com Arco. Por alguma razão desde a primeira vez que ela tocou em um ela sentiu que não era a primeira vez que ela usava um. Ela sempre acertava os alvos mesmo sem treinamento.

Shizuka vivia com seu pai, seu avô, sua irmão mais velha, Kagome, sua madrasta, e seu irmão mais novo, Sota, nas terras do santuário Shinto. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que ela era desprezada por sua própria família em casa. O por quê disso?

A sua mãe havia morrido dando a luz a ela depois de dar seu nome. Seu pai a desprezava pois sua amada havia morrido, seu avô a desprezava pois sua amada havia morrido, Kagome embora não tivesse conhecido sua mãe a odiava por ela ser mais popular na escola do que ela. E quanto a sua madrasta e irmão mais novo a odiavam por exemplo da maioria.

Assim após as aulas ela ficava o máximo possível longe de casa antes de ter de voltar infelizmente. Assim que ela conseguisse seu diploma iria procurar um emprego e sair daquela casa para nunca mais voltar. Mais tarde ela retornou para casa e notou que o seu gato, Buyo, estava na beirada do Poço Come-Ossos (骨喰いの井戸, Honekui no Ido).

Shizuka: Buyo saia daí! (o gato mia eriçando seus pelos enquanto olha para o fundo do poço) O que houve? (pega seu arco e uma aljava com flechas) Se tiver alguém aí saia! Estou armada!

Voz masculina jovem (desesperada): Não atire! (sai do poço revelando ser Sota com uma corda com gancho)

Shizuka (revira os olhos): Baka. Eu pensei que fosse um ladrão. (sai dali junto com Buyo)

Sota (irritado): Se você fosse a Kagome estaria assustada! (sai irritado como o garoto mimado que é)

Shizuka: Felizmente, para mim, nunca serei ela. (ouvindo as reclamações dele de longe) Quer leite Buyo-kun? (o gato mia afirmativamente)

Uma hora mais tarde:

Shizuka percebeu que havia esquecido a sua mochila perto do poço e viu sua irmã mais velha Kagome, olhando para o fundo dele. Barulhos estranhos estavam vindo de dentro dele.

Shizuka: O que houve?

Kagome: Venha ver.

Com a sua curiosidade vencendo o bom senso a mais nova se aproximou do poço e olhou para dentro dele. De repente Kagome tentou agarrá-la para jogar Shizuka dentro fazendo-a arregalar os olhos porém um monstro saiu de dentro do poço, fazendo ambas as irmãs arregalarem os olhos. Elas nem tiveram chance de gritar ou reagir pois foram puxadas pelo monstro para dentro do poço.

Elas conseguiram resistir ao demônio, e escaparam de seu alcance. Mas quando elas sairam do poço, se viram no meio de um prado de uma floresta. Em uma tentativa de localizar a casa delas, Shizuka foi para cima da Árvore Sagrada, sobre a qual ela descobriu um menino, com orelhas de cachorro e cabelos brancos, selado por uma flecha e coberto de vinhas.

Intrigado por sua orelha, Shizuka puxou elas curiosamente, apenas para ela e Kagome serem emboscadas por um grupo de suspeitos aldeões. Após as capturarem eles as levaram para a sacerdotisa da aldeia, Kaede, para determinar se ela era uma yōkai ou um espião. Kaede não só determinou que ambas eram humanas como ficou alarmada quando percebeu com quem Shizuka, era parecida.

Kaede: Vocês duas podem ficar comigo esta noite mas amanhã vão embora!

Kagome: Mas nós nem sabemos como viemos parar aqui!

Shizuka (revira os olhos): Aquele bicho nos puxou para dentro do poço. Pela lógica se entrarmos nele de novo vamos voltar para casa. (pensa) Será que voltamos no tempo? As pessoas parecem vestidas como as do período Sengoku. (se lembrando das pinturas que viu nos livros da escola)

Na floresta na mesma árvore onde Shizuka havia visto o jovem um homem de longo cabelos brancos de aparência semelhante, mas um pouco mais velho se aproximou da árvore tristemente. Ele olhou para o jovem e suspirou.

Homem: Otouto (irmão mais novo) novamente eu venho aqui para lamentar o seu selamento. A única coisa que me impediu de matar a bastarda que te selou foi o fato que ela já está morta. Eu ainda tenho a esperança que você consiga escapar daí e se conseguir saiba que Tessaiga estará te esperando, em nossa casa. (suspira) Eu não consegui te proteger como o dever de qualquer irmão mais velho. Não mereço esse título ou qualquer um que eu possua. Até logo Inuyasha. (sai dali)

O homem se afastou desanimado também conhecido como Sesshoumaru, o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, o irmão do Hanyou selado. Quando ele era ainda era um filhote o pai deles trouxe Inuyasha e a mãe deste, Izayo, para o castelo. Ambos os irmãos haviam se tornado muito amigos sempre defendendo um ao outro.

Ele sendo o mais velho foi o primeiro a encontrar uma companheira. Uma humana chamada Reika. A mulher era muito timída e amava coisas fofas.

Reika havia sido renegada de sua família por amá-lo mas ela nunca se importou desde que pudesse ficar ao lado dele. Claro ele quis destruir a família dela mas Reika ainda os amava e o fez prometer que não faria isso, muito a contragosto. No dia em que seu pai Inutaisho estava morrendo ele deu a ele Tenseiga e ao seu otouto Tessaiga o que o deixou um pouco chateado mas como Reika apontou, se ele queria mesmo superar o seu pai ele deveria fazê-lo sem Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru sempre se perguntou o que teria acontecido se Reika não tivesse entrado em sua vida. Ele teria odiado o seu irmão? Era uma pergunta que ele não queria descobrir.

Um dia Reika estava no jardim quando um assassino a mando de seu clã havia assassinado ela. Por ela ser uma "traidora da humanidade". Ele havia torturado o assassino brutalmente e teria ido procurar o clã de Reika mas ele sabia que ela não iria gostar, que ele manchasse suas mãos com sangue deles.

De volta a vila de Kaede a noite havia caído e Kagome estava reclamando que o futon que havia recebido, não era confortável quando o monstro que as havia levado para aquela era, retornou furioso. Shizuka notou vagamente que ele se parecia com uma centopéia com corpo superior de mulher. A mulher começou a destruir a destruir as coisas enquanto Kaede tentou protegê-las... antes de ser golpeada para longe.

As duas correram em direções diferentes e Shizuka notou que a mulher centopéia estava vindo atrás dela. Ela correu para a floresta antes de parar para recuperar fôlego na árvore do garoto com orelhas de cachorro. Ela estava prestes a voltar a correr quando ela escorregou e se apoiou na flecha arrancando-a da árvore acidentalmente, no mesmo minuto em que a mulher centopéia chegou.

Um brilho ocorreu e o garoto estava livre da ávore. Sua primeira ação foi olhar para ela e questionar ignorando a mulher centopéia:

"Kikyou-chan?"


	2. Shikon no Tama

Após cinquenta anos...

Shizuka fica...

Kagome decide...

O olhar de Shizuka e de Inuyasha se encontram e o tempo parece parar para ambos, enquanto que Shizuka tinha o pressentimento de que o conhecia de algum lugar.

Kagome estava junto dos aldeões, atrás deles, sendo que queria ter ficado na vila, escondida na casa, por ser medrosa, mas, cogitou a hipótese de um youkai aparecer, enquanto todos estivessem na floresta. Logo, a contragosto, os seguiu.

Kaede e os aldeões chegaram ao local, sendo que todos ficaram espantados ao verem Inuyasha livre e acordado e a velha sacerdotisa pensa consigo mesma:

"O fuuin (selo), através da flecha, deveria ter durado pela eternidade... A única forma de ser quebrado tal selamento, seria através da minha irmã. Mas, ela está morta. Então, essa jovem que lembra ela, é...".

O transe entre ambos é encerrado, quando uma parte do corpo de Shizuka brilha, mais precisamente o abdômen e antes que compreendessem o que acontecia, a mulher centopeia morde a jovem no local do brilho, para depois arremessa-la para o alto, fazendo Kaede e os outros gritarem.

Rapidamente, Inuyasha salta e a salva, segurando-a em seu colo, enquanto pousava no chão, sendo que estava confuso com os seus atos e o sentimento que ressurgia nele, após Kikyou o ter selado, sendo que o traiu. Ele sabia que não podia agir como vinha agindo desde que despertou. Ou melhor, que não seria o esperado, considerando a traição que ele sofreu no passado. Mas, ele não conseguia agir de outra forma e não conseguiria deixa-la cair. Uma força desconhecida o fazia querer salvá-la e ele era consciente desse fato, imutável.

Shizuka sente seu coração bater mais rápido, não compreendendo o que era o calafrio de prazer que sentia nos braços dele, além da intensa confiança que depositava nele, sendo que era a primeira vez que se encontravam, a seu ver. Inclusive, em virtude disso, queria compreender de onde vinha o sentimento de segurança em seus braços e a sensação de que o conhecia, embora achasse ele similar aos desenhos que fazia, quando criança.

Ao se recordar dos seus desenhos, se lembra dos sonhos que tinha e que consistia em uma joia e uma mulher com roupas de sacerdotisa e cabelos negros compridos, segurando uma joia semelhante ao que tinha em suas mãos. Nesse caso, ela via sobre a perspectiva da bela sacerdotisa, sentindo o que ela sentia, sendo que alguém igual a Inuyasha aparecia, com ambos andando juntos, trocando carinhos, se beijando, conversando e lutando lado-a-lado contra youkais, sendo que o homem com orelhas e cabelos alvos, igual ao que lhe salvara, protegia a vila dos ataques de bandidos. Os sonhos eram tão reais, que quando ela acordava, demorava um pouco para perceber que era somente um sonho, se lastimando ao perceber que tudo foi um sonho e que ela vivia na realidade, ou melhor, naquele inferno que era obrigada a chamar de casa.

A semelhança da pessoa em seu sonho do homem de orelhas de cachorro e cabelos alvos como aquele que a segurava em seu colo, era inacreditável. Eram praticamente iguais.

Ao perceber que ainda estava nos braços de um homem, cora intensamente, saindo do colo dele, enquanto murmurava, timidamente:

\- Muito obrigada... hã... qual o seu nome?

\- Por acaso se esqueceu de mim, Kikyou-chan?

\- Lamento, mas, não me chamo Kikyou. Eu me chamo Shizuka Higurashi. Qual o seu nome? - ela pergunta curiosa.

\- O seu cheiro e aparência lembram ela. O meu nome é Inuyasha.

O hanyou ainda estava confuso, pois, quando a viu e quando a segurou no colo era Kikyou. Era a mesma sensação de quando segurava Kikyou em seus braços e o seu coração, assim como os sentimentos e a força que o impulsionou a salvá-la de uma queda que poderia provocar ferimentos nela, agravando ao que ela já tinha, eram os mesmos que tinha em relação a Kikyou e isso o levou a indagar, mentalmente, quem era a jovem a sua frente.

Além disso, por mais que Kikyou o tivesse traído, ela não o traiu com outro macho e naquele instante, ele se sentia culpado, pois, nesse aspecto, deveria ser fiel a ela.

Ele passa a olhar em volta, estranhando o fato de que Kikyou não estava com os aldeões, sendo que não podia sentir o cheiro dela do local.

Ao perceber que de fato ela não estava com eles, ao mesmo tempo em que não reconhecia a velha sacerdotisa, ele começava a sentir uma restrição dolorosa em seu coração, enquanto cerrava os punhos, ao imaginar que a sua amada foi morta por algum youkai.

Mesmo ela o selando, ele não conseguia odiá-la. Ele sabia que para a sua paz mental, precisava saber o que aconteceu com a sua amada Kikyou e mesmo que o pensamento dela estar com outro macho, o destroçasse, ele preferia que ela estivesse viva e casada, do que morta, já que se estivesse viva, poderia perguntar o motivo de trair ele, assim como poderia revê-la uma última vez, antes de se afastar por completo da vida dela, para não ficar demasiadamente tentado em estraçalhar o macho com quem ela estava vivendo.

Um gemido de dor de Shizuka o desperta de seus pensamentos, sendo que vê ela se curvar com o rosto demonstrando dor.

Rapidamente, em um impulso inevitável, ele se curva, mostrando preocupação, enquanto que Kaede os observava, visivelmente surpresa, até que se recupera e começa a procurar em suas vestes uma Kotodama no Nenju (言魂の念珠), confeccionada com contas negras, que eram espécies de esferas, com algumas fileiras sendo intercaladas com um símbolo de alma, que se assemelhava a uma gota, cuja base era como uma ponta.

Então, quando a mulher centopeia gargalha de felicidade, todos olharem para ela, que havia engolido a joia, passando a absorver o poder da Shikon no Tama, gradativamente, com o seu corpo se adaptando ao poder, conforme mudava de aparência, se tornando vermelha, assim como, ficando maior.

Inuyasha fica na frente de Shizuka e estala as suas garras, para depois avançar na youkai, que tenta desviar, enquanto o seu corpo assimilava a joia, com a mesma exclamando, irada:

\- Como ousa me atacar, seu hanyou bastardo?! Sou uma youkai. Portanto, sou superior a um híbrido como você!

\- Vou ensinar quem é o verdadeiro superior entre nós, desgraçada! Sankon Tessō (散魂鉄爪)!

Ele avança contra a youkai e Shizuka fica maravilhada ao ver a mulher centopeia ser estraçalhada, sendo reduzida a pedaços disformes, conforme era retalhada pelas garras dele.

Então, um movimento próximo da jovem chama a sua atenção e ao olhar para o lado, a cabeça da mulher centopeia voa até ela, visando mata-la, enquanto exclamava:

\- Morra, desgraçada!

Rapidamente, Shizuka pega uma espada rústica e antiga que estava ao lado dela, caída no chão, dentre a grama e a ergue, descendo a lâmina enferrujada e igualmente gasta, contra a cabeça da youkai, a purificando, com todos ficando surpresos, inclusive Inuyasha, enquanto a cabeça da youkai era dissolvida por causa da purificação.

Os pedaços da mulher centopeia continuavam se mexendo, assustando muitos, enquanto Kaede pegava o Kotodama no Nenju e murmurava palavras, preparando o encantamento.

Junto aos pedaços da mulher centopeia, o hanyou exclama:

\- Droga! Precisamos saber onde está a joia. Senão fizermos isso, mesmo sem a cabeça, irá nos atacar. - Inuyasha fala dentre os dentes.

Shizuka, surpresa com o que fez, ainda com a espada velha nas mãos, olha para a youkai, até que vê um brilho em um dos pedaços do corpo desta e caminha até o mesmo, com o hanyou ficando surpreso por ela não se importar em mexer em um pedaço de carne, para pegar a joia.

\- Você é nojenta, Shizuka! Fala sério! Quem em sã consciência tocaria em uma carne que se mexe? - Kagome fala com visível repugnância no rosto - Bem, você nunca teve classe na vida. Logo, pedir por isso, para uma bastarda como você, é perda de tempo.

Inuyasha ouve o que Kagome fala e estreita os olhos para ela, reconhecendo-a como sendo igual a algumas princesas mimadas que conheceu em suas andanças pela era Sengoku Jiidai, ao ver a distância, o comportamento delas para com os seus vassalos.

Já, Shizuka, preferiu ignorar ela, conforme se aproximava do hanyou.

\- Você é incrível. Muito obrigada por me salvar. – ela comenta surpresa, ao se aproximar com a joia em suas mãos.

\- Você também é formidável. Ao contrário daquela ali, que tem poderes espirituais, mas é covarde.

Inuyasha fala apontado com o dedo, ainda de costas para a Kagome, que estava encolhida contra a árvore. A mesma fica irada e pergunta, indignada:

\- Como ousa falar isso?

\- É apenas a verdade. Essa jovem na minha frente é muito corajosa, ao contrário de você.

\- Seu desgraçado! Sou muito melhor do que essa bastarda!

Inuyasha arqueia o cenho e fala:

\- Onde? Nem na beleza você se compara a ela. Já se olhou no espelho? Além disso, é fraca e covarde. Não entendo como pode ter poderes espirituais.

Ela começa a xingá-lo e ele a ignora, enquanto Shizuka fala, após suspirar:

\- Minha irmã mais velha sempre age dessa forma. Infelizmente.

\- Vocês são irmãs?! Impossível! São diferentes demais. – o hanyou fica estarrecido.

\- Eu fico feliz em ser diferente dela. Nunca serei como ela.

\- Isso é um alívio.

\- Por quê?

Ela vê ele virar o rosto, sem jeito, sendo que está levemente corado, assim como Shizuka, que sentia o coração bater mais forte por ele, assim como Inuyasha.

\- Inuyasha!

Um grito chama a atenção dele, que vira para a origem da voz, apenas para o seu pescoço ser envolvido pelo Kotodama no Nenju. Ele tenta tirar, mas é inútil. Shizuka está estarrecida, enquanto Kaede gritava:

\- Shizuka! A kotodama! Fale uma palavra para subjuga-lo!

\- O quê?! – a jovem fica em choque, não acreditando que aquele que a salvou estava sendo atacado pela velha sacerdotisa.

\- Deixa que eu falo! Osuwari! – Kagome exclama ao ver as orelhas dele. – Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Quem é a feia, fraca e covarde agora, seu bastardo? – ela fala dentre risadas, enquanto exibia um sorriso maligno, se divertindo com o sofrimento dele - Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari!

InuYasha afundava cada vez mais na terra, sendo que Kaede fala, preocupada:

\- Acho que já está bom. Você pode ferir ele demais e precisamos dele bem.

\- Não vou parar! Esse escravo ainda não sofreu. Esse cachorro ordinário precisa aprender a respeitar os seus donos. Ainda mais com essa coleira. É colar, mas, funciona como uma coleira para o cão ordinário que ele é! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari! Osumari! Osuwari!

Shizuka se recupera e irada, pega um arco e flecha, atirando uma flecha que passa rente ao rosto de Kagome, provocando um corte, sabendo que a irmã mais velha era escandalosa, mesmo com um leve arranhando e conforme o esperado, ela começa a chorar, como se tivesse um corte profundo, interrompendo assim a sessão de kotodama perversa e igualmente cruel, sendo que quem a ouvia gritando, escandalosamente, pensava que ela teve uma fratura exposta e por isso, gritava daquela forma. Nunca cogitariam que os gritos eram por causa de um corte superficial no rosto.

Rapidamente, Shizuka vai até Inuyasha e pega o colar, com o mesmo estando quase inconsciente, sendo que o hanyou vê a jovem chorar por ele, ao sentar na frente dele, para remover o Kotodama no Nenju. O fato dela, chorar por ele, lembrava um momento da infância dele, quando os outros youkais se referiam a ele como hanyou e a mãe dele chorava por ele.

\- Não vou permitir! Vou tirar, custe o que custar! - Shizuka exclama com determinação, enquanto as suas mãos tremiam pela intensa raiva que sentia ao ver o que fizeram com ele.

O colar brilha intensamente, assim como Shizuka, com Inuyasha vendo o desespero dela em retirar o colar, conseguindo, após alguns minutos, com as contas desaparecendo, sem deixar qualquer vestígio de sua existência, deixando Kaede estarrecida, pois, ela subjugou o seu poder espiritual, sendo que esperava algo assim, uma vez que a seu ver, era a reencarnação de Kikyou, que era tida como uma das sacerdotisas mais poderosas de todo o arquipélago.

Além disso, o fato das contas do Kotodama no Nenju desaparecerem, a fez ficar estarrecida, pois, o desaparecimento delas, implicava em uma benção especial, que somente as sacerdotisas absurdamente poderosas podiam dar. Era uma benção diferente de qualquer outra.

Afinal, as contas do Kotodama no Nenju deveriam apenas se romper e não desaparecerem. Quando isso acontecia, era sinal de uma benção especial que foi dada para Inuyasha e Kaede estava apreensiva quanto a essa benção, pois, o tornava imune a qualquer forma de controle, através de técnicas espirituais.

Kagome parou de berrar, quando viu Inuyasha sem o item, sendo auxiliado pela Shizuka e começa a reclamar:

\- Como ousa libertar nosso escravo! Ou melhor, o meu escravo! Sua bastarda! Você deveria ter morrido junto da nossa mãe!

Inuyasha vê o olhar triste de Shizuka, que continha as lágrimas a muito custo, com ele sabendo que se pudesse ela choraria naquele instante.

A jovem inspira e engole o seu choro, para depois falar cabisbaixa em um tom de voz frio, que fez muitos terem calafrios:

\- Não vou permitir que faça isso de novo, Kagome. Assim como devo avisar a Kaede. Não ousem colocar uma coleira ordinária dessas de novo nele. Não vou permitir.

Kaede conta o que aconteceu no passado e Shizuka fala:

\- Pelo que eu entendi foram as flechas de fogo disparadas pelos aldeões que queimaram as casas. Não foi ele. Foram vocês mesmos que incendiaram as suas próprias casas, causando mortes. Não o culpem por algo que vocês mesmos provocaram. Não deviam lidar com armas, se não sabem como manejá-las. Vi o poder dele. Se ele quisesse, ele poderia ter estraçalhado vocês. Seria algo bem simples. Mas, em nenhum momento os atacou diretamente e por que não? Se estava obstinado com a joia, por que não mata-los. Se ele é mesmo um youkai maligno como vocês falam, por que não mata-los? Por piedade? Um ser maligno não tem piedade.

Os aldeões se entreolham, vendo a verdade nas palavras da jovem, até que Kaede fala incerta sobre a sua raiva para com Inuyasha:

\- Ele provocou um ferimento mortal que a matou! Kikyou onee-sama pediu para queimamos a joia junto com ela, para fazê-la desaparecer desse mundo. A joia estava dentro de você. Portanto, você é reencarnação da minha irmã.

Ela se lembra na infância de desenhar um homem com orelhas de cachorro e mostrar para a sua família que a desprezava, aprendendo desde pequena sobre rejeição e olhares assustadoramente frios em direção a ela, enquanto que Kagome era paparicada, com a família dela fazendo questão de mostrar a diferença de tratamento, de forma que mesmo uma criança pequena, conseguia perceber e após Souta nascer, ele foi tão mimado quanto a Kagome.

Naqueles momentos, ela chorava em seu quarto que era no sótão, pois, a sua irmã mais velha, precisou do quarto dela para por tudo o que ela ganhava de sua família e Shizuka foi enxotada para o sótão, onde era obrigada a andar curvada, conforme cresceu e o espaço ficou pequeno demais, enquanto que aprendeu a varrer desde que era criança, para limpar o sótão, assim como era usada como empregada doméstica, por sua família que sempre jogava na cara o quanto era imprestável, assassina da mãe e outros adjetivos cruéis, além dos olhares assustadoramente frios. Era tratada pior do que um cachorro sarnento por sua família e havia ficado feliz ao entrar na escola e poder ficar fora de casa, enquanto fazia amigos, decidindo que não daria o gostinho a eles de a verem caída.

Ela sai de suas recordações amargas, quando Inuyasha fala com dificuldade, ainda sentindo dores, sendo amparada pela jovem, sendo que ele percebeu o olhar triste dela:

\- Nunca atacaria a Kikyou-chan! Ela que me atacou com uma flecha, quando me atraiu para um lugar, a fim de me entregar a joia, para eu pudesse me tornar humano por ela, fazendo assim com que a shikon no tama desaparecesse, para ela poder ser livre!

\- Você ia se tornar humano por ela? – Kaede pergunta estarrecida, vendo a verdade nos olhos dele – Então, você não a atacou?

\- Claro que não!

\- Mas, a Kikyou onee-sama disse...

\- Por acaso tinha sangue nas minhas garras? – Inuyasha pergunta, enquanto sentia muita ira, desejando destroçar quem feriu mortalmente a sua amada - Além disso, sempre os protegi de ataques de bandidos humanos.

Ao revelar isso, todos ficaram surpresos, inclusive Kaede, pois, de fato, nunca haviam sofrido um ataque e pensavam que era pela localização da vila.

Agora, sabiam que o hanyou a sua frente os defendeu diversas vezes.

Conforme Inuyasha descobria os acontecimentos do passado, percebeu que alguém armou para eles, pois, Kikyou apareceu gravemente ferida e não foi ele que a feriu, sendo que quando se afastou dela, ela estava sem qualquer ferimento. Se outro a tivesse ferido, ela teria falado. Não haveria motivos para mentir e ele começou a se sentir um idiota por ter duvidado dela, por causa do tratamento que recebeu de humanos, no passado, que o fizeram ser desconfiado.

Kaede fica pensativa e fala:

\- Não tinha sangue. Mas...

\- As lendas da era em que eu vim, falava de youkais que podiam se transformar em pessoas, ao ponto de ludibriar até os mais sábios. Considerando que os youkais existem mesmo, devem existir youkais capazes disso. A shikon no tama era valiosa demais e com certeza inúmeros youkais tentaram obter essa joia. Por que esse youkai não poderia usar ambos, colocando um contra o outro, para conseguir pegar a joia? Sem Kikyou e sem Inuyasha, ninguém poderia detê-lo. Claro que ele não contava com o fato de que a Kikyou iria desejar que a joia fosse queimada junto com ela, para retirar desse mundo. – Shizuka fala, seriamente – Vai me dizer que não tem youkais capazes de copiar a aparência e inclusive a voz, com perfeição?

Kaede fica estarrecida e murmura:

\- Sim. Há youkais capazes disso.

\- Além disso, se Inuyasha fosse maligno, por que não me mataria, enquanto estava junto dele, para pegar a joia de mim? Seria fácil para ele. Estou ao seu lado desde que peguei a joia. Veja, não tem lógica associá-lo a alguém maligno. Vocês estão culpando a pessoa errada, enquanto deixam o verdadeiro assassino da Kikyou e aquele que tramou o fim deles, vivo e livre! – Shizuka exclama, irritada.

Ocorre um murmúrio de concordância entre os aldeões que baixam as armas, inclusive Kaede, que baixa o seu arco e flecha, enquanto ficavam cabisbaixos, com ela falando:

\- Verdade... De fato, não havia sangue nas garras dele e nem nas vestes. Além disso, Inuyasha não manipula o fogo. Foram as flechas de fogo que causaram a destruição das casas pelas chamas que as consumiram. Não podemos fazer frente a sua lógica.

\- Eu encontrarei o bastardo que nos jogou um contra o outro e vou eliminá-lo! Ele vai pagar por tudo o que fez e por tirar a Kikyou-chan de mim! Custe o que custar! – Inuyasha exclama, torcendo os punhos, até que geme de dor e cai de joelhos, apoiando as mãos no chão, com o rosto se contorcendo em dor.

\- Inuyasha! – Shizuka exclama e o abraça – Você vai ficar bem. Vou cuidar para que melhore, rapidamente. É o mínimo que posso fazer por ter me salvado e pelo ato cruel de Kagome.

\- Só preciso de algumas horas. – ele fala, se sentindo bem, da mesma forma que se sentia na presença de Kikyou - Você precisa de cuidados, também. Foi mordida por aquela bastarda.

Shizuka se recorda do ferimento e fala:

\- Foi superficial. Não se preocupe.

\- Mas... - ele ainda estava preocupado.

\- Leve ele para a minha cabana. Eu tenho ervas que irão ajuda-lo, assim como irão ajudar com o seu ferimento. – Kaede fala, se sentindo culpada.

\- O que você está falando? Use a sua técnica de novo! Eu quero o meu escravo de volta! - Kagome exclama irada.

\- Mesmo que eu quisesse, não poderia usar a mesma técnica e qualquer outra similar a esta. Se o colar de Kotodama no Nenju é retirado a força por outra sacerdotisa de poder mais elevado a aquela que lançou, ao mesmo tempo, em que as contas de poder espiritual desaparecem no ar sem deixar vestígios de sua existência, esse ser ganha imunidade a essa técnica. No caso, Shizuka deu essa benção, por assim dizer, ao Inuyasha, o tornando imune. Além disso, Shizuka está certa. Na ânsia de encontramos um culpado e para não assumirmos a responsabilidade pelo ocorrido, o elegemos como culpado por tudo, visando assim, aplacar a nossa consciência, ao mesmo tempo em que esquecemos que fomos nós que causamos a destruição de nossa própria vila, pelas flechas de fogo.

\- Eu quero ter o meu escravo de volta! - Kagome exclama indignada, incapaz de aceitar a explicação da velha sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha rosna, chamando a atenção dela que arregala os olhos, ao ver Shizuka apontando uma flecha na direção dela, falando friamente:

\- Se tentar fazer algo contra ele, terá que se entender comigo e acredito que deve ter o mínimo de inteligência em sua mente mimada, fútil e infantil, da diferença entre nós. Não me teste. Desde que sou pequena tive que aceitar todas as ofensas e crueldade para comigo, assim como as humilhações de todas as formas possíveis. Aqui, eu não preciso aturar nada. Além disso, não vou deixar qualquer injustiça ocorrer na minha frente. Sempre vou lutar pela justiça e para proteger os outros. Mesmo que seja a minha família, não vou suportar qualquer maldade ou injustiça. Entendeu?

Kagome iria começar a xingá-la, quando olhou para a flecha firmemente apontada em direção a ela, sendo que sabia que Shizuka era uma arqueia experiente com um talento natural.

Além disso, sabia que a jovem havia se inscrito em um curso de artes marciais e de kenjutsu, também. Como a sua família odiava a presença dela, que precisava comer em um canto da cozinha para não incomodá-los com a sua presença, além de comer somente o que sobrava da mesa, não se incomodaram com os cursos gratuitos que ela fazia e sim, ficaram felizes por não terem que suportá-la.

A Higurashi cerra os dentes, enquanto ficava calada, pois, via nos olhos de Shizuka a determinação dela e o fato de que ela poderia disparar a flecha contra ela, sendo que sabia que não a mataria. Somente iria machuca-la e já bastava a ardência em seu rosto, enquanto o seu olhar se focava na flecha fincada na árvore atrás dela.

\- Foi o que pensei...

Shizuka fala, baixando o arco, enquanto pegava a aljava ao seu lado, que continha flechas, colocando-a nas costas, juntamente com o arco, para depois ancorar InuYasha, que foi ajudado, prontamente, por um aldeão.

Todos voltaram para a vila, enquanto Kagome estava irada, olhando para eles, decidindo andar pela floresta, procurando o poço, sendo que o encontra e fica feliz. Confessava que estava ansiosa para contar as maldades que Shizuka fez para ela, sabendo que se a sua meia imouto voltasse, seria castigada violentamente.

Afinal, quando Shizuka tinha seis anos, achou um bichinho de pelúcia da Kagome bonito e acabou tocando, ao entrar no quarto, admirada pela beleza do bichinho, sendo que ela, Shizuka, não tinha nada, além de alguns pedaços de pedra que usava para brincar, além dos restos de giz de cera de Kagome e folhas rasgadas e velhas para desenhar.

A mais velha descobriu o que ela fazia e foi reclamar com a sua família.

Kagome confessava que se divertiu e muito ao se lembrar da surra que Shizuka levou ao ponto de marcar o seu corpo, pois, o seu avô e pai a espancaram, violentamente, além de trancá-la em um armário escuro e com aranhas embaixo das escadas. Somente a liberam após um dia, sendo que lhe privaram da comida, além de fazê-la limpar a casa, mesmo sentindo dores intensas e cada vez que ousava chorar, recebia cintadas.

Para tornar o castigo dela ainda pior, após a Shizuka limpar um cômodo, Kagome entrava no local e o sujava, obrigando a criança a limpar novamente, sendo que a pequena ficou a noite toda limpando, para que Kagome não sujasse, novamente e a partir desse dia, passou a comer em um canto da cozinha, longe da mesa onde eles sentavam, conforme eles haviam mandado, pois, não suportavam mais a presença dela na mesa, com eles.

O motivo dela usar roupas boas, embora fossem de segunda mão, era para que ninguém desconfiasse da forma que ela era tratada em casa, pois, a família Higurashi, queria evitar problemas com as autoridades.

Kagome sai de seus pensamentos, sentindo muito prazer, pois, viu a surra e procurou tornar a vida dela um inferno em casa, já que não havia vizinhos, assim como a sua família tornava a vida de Shizuka um inferno.

Ela salta no poço, ansiosa para saber qual punição dariam a Shizuka, quando descobre que não conseguia passar. Ela fica mais de meia hora tentando, até que se lembra da história da Shikon no tama contada pelo seu avô.

"Entendi... Acredito que preciso da joia para passar para a minha era. Aquela bastarda a tinha no corpo e por isso, nós conseguimos passar, assim como aquela youkai centopeia desgraçada." – ela pensa consigo mesma e sai do poço, caminhando em direção a vila, decidindo que teria que encontrar uma forma de pegar a joia.

Ao chegar, vê Shizuka passando panos umedecidos no tórax de Inuyasha, enquanto corava, sendo evidente que eram embebidos em ervas medicinais, pelo cheiro que exalava, com Kaede ensinando Shizuka, até que percebe Kagome no cômodo e fala:

\- Estava prestes a pedir para alguns aldeões a procurarem, para trazer para cá. Saiba que essa era é perigosa. Não há somente o perigo de youkais a atacarem. Há também humanos cruéis e perversos que atacam a sua própria raça e que iriam fazer misérias com você, se a pegassem. Por sorte, a nossa vila é muito pobre e oculta na floresta, além de não termos contato com outras vilas. Logo, não somos alvos. Ainda. Além disso, o fato de Inuyasha ter nos salvado no passado, fez muitos evitarem esse local.

\- Não era preciso, velha. Posso cuidar de mim mesma. – Kagome fala altiva.

\- Não fale besteiras. Todas as vezes que acampávamos, você sequer conseguia fazer uma rede, sem acabar presa nos fios e era capaz de se perder há quinhentos metros do acampamento, quando adentrávamos em uma mata. Em decorrência disso e de outros incidentes que você sofreu, o nosso monitor sempre a deixava na cabana por medida de segurança. Afinal, você era um perigo, para si mesma e nessa era, você seria uma presa fácil, ainda mais por não andar com uma arma e por não ter qualquer experiência em manejar uma. Se tem amor a sua vida e ao seu corpo, deve ficar aqui na vila, até encontrarmos um jeito de você voltar para a sua era.

Ela ia responder sarcasticamente, até que vê o olhar de sua irmã e o fato do arco e flecha estarem no lado dela, a fez se calar.

\- Fico feliz que tenha percebido que aqui, você precisa ser mais educada. Mesmo com toda a maldade e perversidade que praticou contra mim, juntamente com a nossa família, que também era perversa, não desejo a sua morte. Pode me chamar de imbecil, idiota ou de coração mole. Não gosto de você, mas, também não a odeio para desejar o seu mal. Você precisa voltar para a nossa era, pois, aqui é perigoso demais para você. Além disso, aqui não há qualquer luxo que você ama e aprecia, ainda mais pelo fato de que no passado, vivia reclamando do acampamento, sentindo falta de todas as mordomias da cidade e aquelas, que era proporcionada a você. Claro que acredito que você tramava formas de tornar um inferno a minha vida, mesmo em um acampamento. Mas, se quer saber a minha opinião, em relação a vida que estava acostumada a ter, não acredito que compensava ir ao acampamento, apenas para fazer algo contra mim, uma vez que eu evitei todas as vezes que você tentou aprontar comigo. Os seus planos falharam miseravelmente, tal como os planos do personagem Cebolinha, daquele gibi ocidental, mais precisamente do Brasil, chamado Turma da Mônica, senão me engano. Sei disso, pois, lia de vez em quando e todas às vezes, os planos desse tal de Cebolinha falhavam.

De fato, Kagome apreciava a comodidade e o luxo, que a sua era e família poderiam proporcionar. Ela sempre odiou os acampamentos e somente ia para os mesmos, para tentar infernizar Shizuka, até que descobriu que não conseguia ter êxito, pois, ela, com o advento dos anos, ficou esperta sobre as armações dela, Kagome, para com ela e os evitava, exemplarmente.

De fato, Kagome odiava estar naquela era primitiva, com a privação da vida cheia de bens materiais que tinha, se ressentindo ainda mais ao olhar a vila pobre e casebre rústico, assim como primitivo que estava hospedada, sendo agravado ao se lembrar do futon duro em que deitou na noite passada.

\- Você pertence ao futuro e não ao passado, Kagome. - Shizuka fala, seriamente.

\- Então, você não voltará a sua era, Shizuka-chan? – Kaede pergunta surpresa.

\- Não há nada para mim, lá. Quero ficar aqui. Eu sinto que, finalmente, estou em casa. – ela fala sorrindo – Além disso, depois do corte que fiz no rosto dela, seria loucura voltar, mesmo se tivesse vontade para isso, sendo que não tenho. Prefiro ficar aqui.

\- Por quê? – Kaede pergunta, enquanto Inuyasha só ouvia - Como assim, "loucura" voltar, após o corte que fez nela?

\- Se preparem para o dramalhão mexicano dessa assassina bastarda. – Kagome fala, indo em direção ao seu quarto, sendo que viu de relance a joia em cima da mochila da sua irmã.

\- Assassina? Mas, você não parece uma assassina. – Kaede fala surpresa.

\- Eles me culpam pela morte de minha mãe, pois, ela teve complicações no parto e acabou morrendo em decorrência disso. Ela só viveu para me dar um nome. O meu genitor e o pai deste a amavam e ao ver deles, eu tirei aquela que eles amavam deles. A minha madrasta e meio irmão mais novo, tão mimado quanto a Kagome, me odeiam a exemplo de todos e Kagome sempre me detestou. Portanto, assim como os outros, procurava tornar a minha vida um inferno.

Então, ela conta sobre tudo o que fizeram com ela, com Kaede ficando chocada, assim como os aldeões que ouviam do lado de fora, pois, haviam ido até a cabana de Kaede com oferendas a Shizuka, ao saberem que era reencarnação de Kikyou.

Já, Inuyasha, ouvia chocado o relato das perversidades e maldades que a família dela, juntamente com Kagome, praticaram contra Shizuka, que inclusive, citou o incidente com o ursinho de pelúcia de Kagome e o modo como ela sujava propositalmente um cômodo que havia acabado de limpar, além de contar dos cursos que fazia e do fato que sempre evitava ir para casa. Também falou das punições e do fato de que era obrigada a ser a empregada doméstica deles.

O hanyou sentiu um ódio intenso deles e desejava poder ir até a era da Shizuka, apenas para estraçalhar a família perversa dela e conforme a observava, notou algumas marcas quase imperceptíveis nas costas dela, que lembravam algo estreito. Quase não era evidente. Kaede havia notado isso, também, quando ela baixou levemente os ombros, enquanto torcia os panos com ervas.

Agora, ambos sabiam a origem de tais marcas e o que os impedia de fazer algo contra Kagome, assim como os aldeões que também queriam estraçalhar a família de Shizuka, era o fato que mesmo a Shizuka não desejava o mal dela e dos seus familiares. Logo, acreditavam que ela não permitiria que eles os atacassem.

\- Bem, em virtude disso tudo, eu não tenho qualquer desejo em voltar a minha era. Quero ficar aqui para sempre. Quanto a Kagome, para o bem dela, ela deve voltar. – a jovem fala, enquanto secava as lágrimas.

Afinal, ao se recordar do seu passado, não pôde impedir as lágrimas.

Então, ela se surpreende ao ver Inuyasha erguer a mão e secar delicadamente o rosto dela, falando:

\- Não fique assim. Eles não merecem as suas lágrimas. Eles são nada menos, do que bastardos cruéis e perversos.

Shizuka fala timidamente, corada:

\- Muito obrigada, Inuyasha.

Enquanto isso, no canto do quarto, Kagome torcia os punhos, pois, estava acostumada a ofender e humilhar a sua irmã. Ser privada disso, a enervava e muito.

Estava tão compenetrada nisso, que não percebeu uma serpente negra entrando no quarto dela e ao vê-la, ficou paralisada, pois, somente havia visto uma em um zoológico. Nunca viu uma, pessoalmente, sem ter um vidro as separando.

A serpente negra ergueu a cabeça e ficou olhando para ela, com Kagome percebendo que não iria ataca-la, sendo que sentia algo a incomodando no olho direito.

Ela olhou para a cobra por algum tempo, sabendo que o forte cheiro de ervas ludibriava o olfato do hanyou no outro cômodo e o fato da cobra ficar silenciosa, sem silvar, não acusava a sua presença.

Após olhar Kagome por algum tempo, a serpente se curvou, sendo que a Higurashi coçou os olhos com as mãos, lutando para acreditar que uma serpente se curvou, enquanto que a mesma não fazia qualquer movimento.

A serpente estava feliz por rever a sua antiga mestra, Tsubaki, uma sacerdotisa negra que reencarnou como Kagome. Essa sacerdotisa negra era especialista em maldição, com a habilidade peculiar de absorver youkais e depois usá-los.

Tsubaki avisou a sua fiel serpente, antes de morrer, que iria voltar algum dia e que a serpente iria reconhecê-la, imediatamente. Também falou que iria procurar estar junto de sua inimiga, quando esta reencarnasse, para saber tudo sobre ela, pois, havia feito um encantamento para que isso ocorresse. No caso, queria saber tudo sobre a sua inimiga, Kikyou, a gentil sacerdotisa que mantinha a joia purificada. Por isso, a serpente sempre ficou perto da vila, ansiosa para encontrar a reencarnação de sua mestra.

Surpresa com o comportamento incomum da enorme serpente, Kagome pergunta:

\- Eu estou ficando louca, ou você não é como os outros?

Ela fica em choque ao ver a serpente negar com a cabeça, voltando a olha-la, atentamente, como se compreendesse o que ela falava.

\- Só há uma forma de saber se eu estou louca ou não. Deite de barriga para cima e depois se enrole como um monte. Faça isso três vezes.

Ela fica estarrecida ao ver que a serpente fazia o que ela mandou, obedientemente, para depois olha-la.

Então, após alguns minutos, decide conversar com a serpente, pois, precisava desabafar com alguém:

\- Se pudesse, gostaria de ter um escravo, assim como de voltar para a minha era. Aquele cachorro daria um escravo excelente. Se estivéssemos em nossa era, Shizuka seria obrigada a me servir, assim como me serviu por anos em troca de comida e de um teto. É revoltante o fato dela não me obedecer nessa era.

Então, conforme observava a cobra, começou a se lembrar de alguns sonhos estranhos que tinha quando criança.

Os sonhos envolviam uma bela cabana, com uma mulher de cabelos e vestes negras, com uma serpente negra igual a aquela que estava na sua frente, deitada obedientemente ao seu lado, sendo que sempre a via nos ombros ou nos braços dela, como se fosse um animal de estimação dócil.

Em um desses sonhos, havia um espelho e ela se olhou nele, vendo outra mulher com roupas de sacerdotisa negra, a deixando surpresa e se lembrava de erguer a sua mão e acariciar o seu rosto, que era o da mulher, que murmurava, com Kagome sentindo que eram os seus lábios que se mexiam:

\- Fico feliz em ver que a minha beleza continua estonteante. Mesmo assim, acho que vou capturar mais alguns youkais, por precaução.

Ainda como sacerdotisa, ela vira o rosto e vê vários homens armados, comandados por um general que fala ao adentrar furiosamente na casa onde ela estava:

\- Você, Tsubaki, foi condenada por nosso senhor, por ser responsável pela morte de seu único herdeiro, através de uma maldição. Se prepare, bastarda!

Ela começa a lutar, sendo que via tudo como a Tsubaki, enquanto avistava sacerdotes com roupas alvas e monges junto dos soldados, concentrando os seus poderes. Kagome sempre acordava desse sonho, no momento em que vários monstros saíam do seu olho direito, a fazendo acordar assustada, enquanto gritava, sendo socorrida por sua família.

Se Shizuka tivesse um pesadelo e ousasse gritar, seria espancada, como já aconteceu algumas vezes, pois, havia acordado todos da casa com o grito. Por isso, Shizuka era punida.

Já, se Kagome acordasse todos da casa, eles corriam até ela, preocupados, a mimando, enquanto a confortavam, sendo que faziam questão de se esmerar, caso Shizuka aparecesse na porta do quarto de Kagome, por estar preocupada com ela. Eles queriam que ela fosse consciente da diferença de tratamento entre elas.

\- Você é servo dessa Tsubaki?

A serpente confirma com a cabeça, para depois apoiar a cabeça na mão de Kagome, obedientemente, que pergunta surpresa:

\- Por acaso, está me confundindo com a sua dona, essa tal de Tsubaki?

Então, a serpente olha para a porta e rapidamente sai do quarto, através de um vão da parede, deixando Kagome surpresa, enquanto que Shizuka entrava no quarto, perguntando:

\- Inuyasha disse que ouviu você falando. Por acaso, está falando sozinha? Ou então, algum ser entrou aqui? Eu sinto que esse cômodo está estranho, de alguma forma.

\- Não está ocorrendo nada. A pessoa não pode mais falar sozinha? Vai cuidar daquele cão ordinário!

Shizuka dá um tapa na cara dela e fala:

\- Não fale assim dele. Estamos vivas, graças a ele. A Kaede não poderia enfrentar sozinha a mulher centopeia, mesmo sem esta absorver um pouco do poder da Shikon no tama. Você deve a sua vida a ele. Já que é tão mimada e ingrata, ao menos não xingue ele. Faça pelo menos isso, já que não irá agradecer a ele.

\- Sua...!

\- Não se preocupe. Darei um jeito de você voltar para a sua era.

Kagome não falou sobre a joia, pois, queria levar a joia consigo para a sua era, privando Shizuka da mesma, enquanto que iria vender a shikon no tama, já que ela era verdadeira e não uma imitação barata que o seu avô fez para vender no templo. Por ser uma joia verdadeira que não podia ser quebrada, para um colecionador excêntrico, valeria uma fortuna. Ela queria mais do que tudo ser rica e a joia iria lhe proporcionar a riqueza que tanto almejava.

\- Bem, procure dormir.

Nisso, ela sai e Kagome evita deitar, pois, o futon era horrível.

Então, após algumas horas, todos dormiam inclusive Inuyasha, em decorrência das ervas usadas para passar a dor em seu corpo.

Ao notar que todos dormiam, Kagome se levanta e sem fazer barulho, pega a joia e sai da cabana, tomando cuidado com alguns aldeões que estavam de vigília, armados, enquanto se questionava para onde a serpente foi. A joia que estava sendo purificada por Shizuka, começou a ficar corrompida nas mãos de Kagome, com a sua cor mudando sutilmente para uma cor escura, sendo que a Higurashi não percebeu a mudança, que era esperada, em decorrência da maldade em seu coração.

Então, após alguns minutos, ao se aproximar do poço, ela foi pega por um grupo de bandidos que a arrastam dali, para leva-la ao chefe deles, a mando do mesmo.


	3. A Destruição da Shikon no Tama

Capítulo 3: A Shikon no Tama é Destruída

De volta a vila de Kaede depois de terminar de cuidar de Inuyasha todos foram dormir. No dia seguinte eles notaram que Kagome e a Shikon no Tama haviam desaparecido. Ninguém teve dúvidas que era tudo culpa de Kagome.

Inuyasha e Shizuka então foram procurá-la pensando em maneiras de deixá-la morrer, por "acidente". Com a própria Kagome os bandidos haviam a nocauteado na noite anterior por causa de suas reclamações e gritos. O único motivo deles não a terem estuprado, ainda, era porque o chefe deles queria vê-la pessoalmente.

Quando ela acordou começou a gritar furiosa exigindo que eles a soltassem fazendo-os ficar irritados. Um deles a amordaçou e acariciou o seu traseiro só para irritá-la e um deles lembrou sobre as ordens do chefe. Este porém disse que o chefe só havia dito para não estuprá-la mas nada sobre tocá-la um pouco.

Animados os outros tiraram as roupas dela e começaram a acariciar outras partes do corpo nu de Kagome que só podia rosnar furiosa. Foi nesse momento que o líder deles retornou... mas ele parecia estranho. Ele perguntou se eles haviam achado uma jóia com ela.

Um deles disse que sim e mostrou a Shikon no Tama para o líder e perguntou por quanto seu chefe achava, que eles poderiam vendê-la. A resposta do chefe o surpreendeu. Ela foi:

"Me dê isso ou tirarei a sua vida."

Bandido: Como assim chefe? O que aconteceu com a regra do primeiro saque?

Chefe: Você fez a sua escolha. (num movimento rápido ele arranca o coração do bandido para o horror dos outros)

Kagome, de alguma forma, havia conseguido tirar a mordaça de sua boca e começou a gritar histericamente. Foi nesse momento que Inuyasha e Shizuka chegaram. Os dois nem olharam para Kagome prestando imediata atenção nos bandidos e em seu "chefe".

Inuyasha: Ele é um youkai.

Shizuka (curiosa): Isso não é uma ilusão né? Ele realmente está usando o corpo desse homem.

Inuyasha: Exato. Esse cara já está morto. (os bandidos se desesperam ao ouvir isso e saem correndo desesperados não querendo ser mortos também)

Kagome (furiosa): O que vocês estão esperando? Me libertem! (Shizuka dispara uma flecha no rosto de sua irmã que a fer fazendo-a chorar histericamente... de novo)

(Red e Yukiko: Vaca inútil.)

O youkai sai do corpo do ser humano morto derramando a pele humana como uma cobra derramaria, a própria pele. Ele então abriu as asas e alçou vôo antes que Inuyasha e Shizuka o atingissem com os seus ataques. O Hanyou coloca a reencarnação da amada em suas costas e os dois dão perseguição.

Deixando Kagome ali no chão ainda nua e amarrada enquanto xingava ambos irmã e Hanyou possessa. De repente um portal carmesim, roxo e negro se abriu na frente dela emitindo energia... maligna. Kagome ao invés de ficar com medo olhou para o portal interessada e viu um ser humanóide masculino passar por ele.

Ele sorriu para ela e por alguma razão Kagome não se sentia envergonhada por ele a estar vendo nua. Ele a libertou e a ajudou a se levantar fazendo-a olhar para ele curiosa.

Kagome: Quem é você?

Demigra: Eu sou Majin Demigra. Já ouviu falar da teoria de multiverso?

Kagome: Acho que vi algum anime que lidava com isso. Ela é real?

Demigra: Sim. Eu estou nesse momento numa cruzada para conquistar o multiverso e reescrever a história dele como eu bem entender. Junte-se a mim e eu darei a você tantas riquezas, poderes e escravos que você jamais poderá imaginar.

Kagome (curiosa): Poderes?

Demigra: Você é a reencarnação da Kuro Miko Tsubaki. Eu posso liberar os seus poderes se quiser.

Kagome: E em troca disso tudo eu devo me unir a você. (ele acena) E mais o que terei de fazer?

Demigra: Destrua a Shikon no Tama.

Com Inuyasha e Shizuka:

Os dois continuava a seguir o youkai corvo que levava a Shikon no Tama nas garras afiadas. Apesar de estar em movimento e ter de mirar em um alvo também em movimento Shizuka conseguiu acertar uma das asas do corvo, derrubando-o próximo de um riacho. Ela e Inuyasha se aproximaram para encerrar o serviço quando o Hanyou a agarrou no estilo de noiva, e saltou para trás esquivando de uma rajada de energia.

Os dois olharam para ver quem havia atacado os dois e viram um guerreiro de pele azul, vestes vermelhas, armadura branca, olhos vermelho sangue e cabelos brancos. Ele tinha uma mão erguida indicando que havia sido ele quem havia disparado a rajada.

Inuyasha: Por que nos atacou? (coloca Shizuka no chão que imediatamente mira uma flecha no guerreiro)

Mira: Para vocês não impedirem os planos do meu mestre. (voa em alta velocidade para atacar Inuyasha com socos mas este bloqueia e contra ataca com um chute que também é bloqueado)

Inuyasha: Você não é humano. (se esquiva de outra rajada e tenta socar o guerreiro na face mas o golpe é bloqueado e o guerreiro mantém o aperto sobre a sua mão enquanto ele tenta se libertar)

Mira: Sou guerreiro demoniáco a serviço do governante do Makai! (dá um soco no peito de Inuyasha fazendo-o ser empurrado para trás)

Shizuka dispara três flechas em rápida sucessão no guerreiro demoniáco que agarra e destrói todas. Inuyasha então o ataca com uma combinação de socos, chutes e ataques de suas garras. Isso faz Mira ser empurrado para trás com alguns danos no corpo mas o Hanyou não fica satisfeito.

Inuyasha (pensa fustrado): Como eu gostaria que Tessaiga estivesse aqui. Eu poderia usar os meus poderes ao máximo sem medo de perder o controle.

Foi nesse momento que algo estranho ocorreu. A Shikon no Tama brilhou e Shizuka ergueu os braços fazendo uma barreira sobre Mira e Inuyasha surpreendendo ambos. De repente Mira começou a passar mal e Inuyasha percebeu que a jovem havia acabado de fazer uma barreira de energia espiritual sobre os dois, com a ajuda da jóia.

A barreira fazia com que qualquer ser com objetivos malignos perdesse parte de sua força. Inuyasha então começou a atacar Mira novamente pressionado sua vantagem antes de atingi-lo com uma rajada de vento cortanta, usando as suas garras. Isso destruiu a armadura do guerreiro demoniáco fazendo várias marcas de cortes surgirem em sua pele, jorrando sangue.

Percebendo que não podia vencer Inuyasha o guerreiro teleportou sumindo da vista do mesmo e Shizuka. Esta abaixou os braços fazendo a barreira desaparecer. Ela então caiu de joelhos ofegando.

Inuyasha (curioso): Como você fez isso?

Shizuka: Eu não sei. Foi instintivo. (olha para a Shikon no Tama caída ao lado do youkai corvo que está tentando se arrastar até ela) Talvez tenha a ver com a jóia. Eu senti como se a minha alma e ela entrassem em... ressonância.

Inuyasha: Entendo. (num movimento rápido mata o corvo) Bem acho melhor levarmos a jóia para... (um raio negro cai do céu atingindo a jóia explodindo-a em pedaços e fazendo todos voarem para longe para o horror de ambos) Mas como?

Shizuka: De onde veio isso?! (nota um fragmento da jóia próximo a ela) Hum...

Vila de Kaede:

Os dois disseram a Kaede tudo o que havia ocorrido e a fragmentação da jóia. Ela então ficou pensativa.

Kaede: Shizuka tem vínculo com a Shikon no Tama pois nasceu com ela dentro de si, mesmo enquanto estava no ventre materno. Kikyou foi queimada junto com a jóia para evitar que ela caísse em mãos erradas pois eu não possuía, o mesmo nível que ela.

Shizuka: Ela não sabia que a jóia forçaria uma reencarnação?

Kaede: Provavelmente não. Talvez a jóia quis dar outra chance para ela ficar com o amado. (Shizuka e Inuyasha coram) No final é apenas uma teoria. (se levanta e sai da cabana deixando-os sozinhos)

Depois que Kaede sai deixando os dois para falarem sozinhos ela fica surpresa ao ver Kagome chegar... com uma aura negra e roxa cobrindo o seu corpo. Naquele instante a morena lembrou Kaede de uma Kuro Miko que ela havia conhecido anos atrás.

Kaede: O que houve com você? (Kagome está olhando para ela malignamente)

Kagome: Eu despertei. (ergue uma mão e Kaede fica incapaz de se mover muito para a surpresa dela) E eu não quero que você ensine a Shizuka como usar os poderes de Miko dela. (uma faca negra se forma em sua mão e ela enfia no coração de Kaede para o horror de alguns trausentes que começam a gritar de horror)

Inuyasha e Shizuka saíram da cabana e ficaram espantados com o que Kagome havia acabado de fazer. Ela sorriu cruelmente para eles antes de desaparecer no ar.

Com Sesshoumaru a quilômetros dali:

O youkai cão estava retornando para as terras do oeste quando viu uma cena curiosa. Uma pequena menina estava sendo espancada por vários homens numa aldeia. Ele rapidamente foi até o local e espancou todos eeles enquanto emitia intenção assassina, fazendo todos os humanos correrem apavorados.

A menina foi a única que não correu olhando para ele curiosamente. Ele então perguntou o nome dela. Ela escreveu algo no chão usando uma pedra.

Estava escrito:

"Rin"


	4. Retorno as Terras do Oeste

Os aldeões ficam surpresos quando...

Inuyasha retorna e...

Os moradores ainda processavam o que ocorreu, até que um deles exclama desesperado:

\- Ela levou o corpo da Kaede-sama!

\- Sem uma miko estamos perdidos!

\- Mas, tem a Shizuka-sama. – um deles fala, olhando expectante para a jovem.

\- Tem os fragmentos da Shikon no tama. Ela precisa busca-los.

Então, ocorre um murmúrio que gradativamente, mergulha os aldeões em pânico, com as mulheres abraçando fortemente os seus filhos, enquanto que as crianças choravam. As lágrimas das mulheres afetavam, demasiadamente, Inuyasha, que exclama:

\- Calem-se!

Os aldeões se calam e olham para o hanyou, curiosos:

\- Vou leva-los até as Terras dos meus pais! Lá, tem vilas humanas, assim como vilas de youkais. Conseguirei um lugar para vocês, já que como príncipe, possuo direito sobre as terras, assim como o meu anii-uê. Temos bastante espaço e tranquilamente pode ser acomodado mais uma vila. Peguem as suas coisas, o que puderem levar e usem todos os animais possíveis, que iremos até as Terras do Oeste. Serão vários dias de viagem.

Os aldeões murmuram entre si, visivelmente descrentes e Shizuka pergunta, sorrindo:

\- É um príncipe?

\- Não ligo para o meu título. Por quê? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Fiquei surpresa. Não parece um príncipe tradicional.

\- Fala daqueles idiotas que ficam em tronos ou em seus hans, apenas mandando, sem fazerem nada? Eles são uns idiotas. Não é a toa que os seus hans são tomados nessa época conturbada de guerras.

Um aldeão se aproxima e olha atentamente para o hanyou, que está com a típica postura dos braços cruzados no tórax e o mesmo arqueia o cenho:

\- O que foi?

\- É mesmo um príncipe? Com essas roupas?

\- Essa roupa é feita com pelos de Hi no nezumi, o rato de fogo que vive em vulcões. É mais resistente do que muitas armaduras e aguenta as chamas, tranquilamente, já que esse youkai vivia próximo de vulcões. Além disso, não costumamos usar roupas espalhafatosas como os nobres humanos usam e que limitam seus movimentos. Além disso, sempre gostei da sensação da terra nos meus pés. – ele fala seriamente.

Outro aldeão se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Vai nos ajudar, mesmo após tudo o que fizemos?

\- Tenho os meus motivos – ele fala, virando o rosto, não revelando que eram as lágrimas das mulheres, pois era um segredo dele – Agora, coloquem tudo o que puderem nas carroças.

Uma aldeã se aproxima com um bebê nas costas, preso por duas tiras que circundavam o seu tórax e fala:

\- Temos pessoas doentes e mulheres grávidas, próximas de dar a luz. Não sei se elas aguentariam a viagem.

Inuyasha revira os olhos e depois suspira, se virando de costas para ela, exclamando:

\- Jiraya! Eu senti o seu cheiro!

Então, após alguns minutos, eles ouvem um som de algo sendo chupado e Inuyasha, após alguns minutos, dá um tapa em seu pescoço e eles vem algo pequeno, flutuando, até a sua mão, para depois ele mostrar a eles, com Shizuka olhando curiosa para o pequeno youkai.

\- Este é Jiraya. É um servo nomiyoukai (youkai pulga), dado pelo meu chichi-uê, quando eu era um filhote.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los - se vira para Shizuka, com um olhar bobo - És uma bela humana... Qual o seu nome?

\- Me chamo Shizuka Higurashi.

A jovem fica confusa ao ver Inuyasha estreitar os olhos para a pulga, enquanto a esmagava com os dedos, falando ameaçadoramente:

\- É bom manter as suas patas longe da Shizuka-chan, se tem amor a sua vida, seu pervertido. Assim como, mantenha distância das outras mulheres dessa vila, entendeu?

Nisso, as aldeãs se afastam assustadas por causa da pulga pervertida.

\- Sim, meu príncipe. Se bem, que vai me dizer que não está querendo "tirar o atraso", né? Aquela inbaya (prostíbulo) excelente, ainda funciona e...

As mulheres da vila se afastam do hanyou, sendo que ele ouve com a sua audição apurada, o que elas murmuravam:

\- Ambos são pervertidos.

\- Estaremos mesmo seguras?

Os maridos pareciam escudá-las com o corpo, olhando desconfiado para o hanyou que cora e exclama indignado:

\- Não sou pervertido! Essa pulga que é pervertida!

\- Quanto mais cedo assumir, melhor, meu príncipe. Lembra-se daquela orgia no inbaya, por mais de quinze dias, que fez com seis fêmeas youk...

Ele começa a apertar lentamente a pulga e fala, ameaçadoramente, rosnando guturalmente:

\- Comente novamente sobre isso, que darei você ao Sesshoumaru, para testamos quando tempo uma pulga youkai aguenta o veneno tóxico e corrosivo dele.

A pulga fica apavorada e se prostra, humildemente, na mão do hanyou, se curvando várias vezes:

\- Gomennasai, meu príncipe. É a idade sabe? A gente fala muito e...

\- Não acredito. E se for mesmo verdade, é melhor começar a controlar a sua boca.

Então, ele olha para o lado e não avista Shizuka, ficando preocupado que ela tivesse se afastado dele, após ouvir Jiraya, até que avista ela vindo com a sua mochila e ao ver a face preocupada dele, pergunta, inocentemente:

\- O que aconteceu? Por que todos estão com esse olhar?

\- Não é nada. Tem certeza que pegou tudo? – ele fica aliviado ao perceber que ela não ouviu o que o seu servo disse.

\- Sim.

\- Não é melhor dar uma olhada, novamente? Só por garantia.

\- É mesmo! Vou dar mais uma olhada. Tudo bem em deixar a minha mala aqui? – ela pergunta com um doce sorriso no rosto.

\- Claro.

Então, ela se afasta e somente após se afastar, ele se aproxima dos aldeões e fala, ameaçadoramente:

\- Se alguém contar a ela a conversa que tivermos, vai ficar nessa vila, exposta a youkais e bandidos. Compreenderam? – ele pergunta ameaçadoramente.

Todos acenam positivamente com a cabeça e após alguns minutos, Shizuka volta com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios:

\- Já peguei tudo. Muito obrigada por levá-los.

\- Por nada. – ele fala corado.

\- É melhor nos pegarmos o vaso funerário de Kikyou-sama, que está enterrada. – um aldeão fala.

Os demais consentem e se afastam, voltando após alguns minutos, com um vaso funerário sujo de terra. O hanyou olha para o vaso, perdido em recordações, sendo que a jovem notou o olhar perdido dele, sentindo pena do mesmo, pois, soube que ele a amava demais.

Então, Inuyasha fala ao servo:

\- Viaje até as Terras do Oeste e solicite youkais capazes de carregar pessoas e levar peso. Se dependermos dos animais, iremos demorar muito tempo. Seguiremos a direção saru-tori (Nishi - Oeste)

\- Sim, senhor.

Nisso, ele salta e desaparece na grama.

\- Ele vai conseguir voltar a tempo? É que ele é pequeno e não voa.

\- Ele pode ser folgado e malandro quando quer, mas, pode usar outros seres ao picá-los, detendo controle sobre os mesmos. Enquanto isso, vamos nos movimentar. Eu sinto o cheiro de vários youkais se aproximando, pois, já detectaram que a miko dessa vila foi assassinada e agora, podem atacar livremente. Além disso, esse fragmento irá atrai-los, também.

Nisso, eles abandonam a aldeia, seguindo viagem sobre o comando de Inuyasha e após alguns dias, os aldeões se assustam ao ver vários youkais, inclusive alguns onis.

Então, ficam surpresos ao verem eles se curvarem para o hanyou, sendo que um deles fala, respeitosamente:

\- Nós viemos conforme ordenado, príncipe.

\- Bem, carreguem esses humanos, tendo cuidado com as grávidas e crianças. Transportem os animais também e os outros objetos. – ele se vira para os aldeões e fala – Creio que não teremos problemas deles carrega-los, certo?

Os humanos olham dos youkais para o hanyou e consentem com a cabeça, ao perceberem que os youkais não iriam fazer nada com eles.

Então, eles pegam os humanos, animais e itens, partindo velozmente dali, sendo que Inuyasha oferece as suas costas a Shizuka que sorri, subindo nelas, com o mesmo correndo velozmente, subindo em uma árvore e pulando de galho em galho, tomando a dianteira dos youkais, ficando feliz ao ver que Shizuka estava deslumbrada, enquanto olhava em volta, sendo que apreciava o cheiro dela que era perfeito a ele, assim como era com Kikyou, com a sua fera interior rosnando de deleite, ficando feliz ao vê-la corar intensamente ao olhar para ele, assim como, sorrir timidamente.

Após algumas horas, eles chegam ao início das Terras do Oeste e todos avistaram vilas ao longe, sendo que passaram por uma que tinha humanos que olhavam curiosos para eles, sendo que muitos ignoravam os youkais, por estarem acostumados.

Então, os youkais param em frente às portas duplas imensas de um castelo imponente, cuja construção era diferente das outras, com os aldeões ficando embasbacados com a imponência do mesmo, assim como avistavam inúmeros soldados, ladeando as muralhas do alto, sendo que um deles, ao avistar Inuyasha, exclama aos outros:

\- O príncipe Inuyasha-sama voltou! Abram os portões!

Os portões duplos imensos são abertos e Inuyasha se vira para os aldeões, falando:

\- Fiquem aqui. Vou conversar com aquele que administra as terras e conseguirei um local para vocês. Fiquem com esses humanos, até segunda ordem.

\- Sim, Inuyasha-sama. – os youkais falam em usino, respeitosamente.

\- Vamos, Shizuka-chan.

Ela consente e sai das costas dele, sendo que dois vultos observavam eles pela janela e ambos estavam abraçados.

Shizuka fica em uma perda de palavras, conforme olhava as litografias, espalhadas pela espaçosa sala, assim como via os moveis requintados e igualmente luxuosos, com todo o lugar emanando imponência e luxo, tal como a construção.

Ela vê uma serva se curvar para Inuyasha, que fala:

\- Chame o responsável pela administração das terras. Este Inuyasha sente o cheiro dos meus honoráveis genitores. O imperador e a imperatriz voltaram há algum tempo ou foi agora?

Shizuka notou que a fala dele ficou demasiadamente formal, como os nobres falavam naquela época. Fora do castelo, ele estava mais relaxado. Inclusive, percebeu que a postura dele mudou desde que pisaram nas Terras dele.

\- Foi há poucas horas atrás, meu príncipe. O imperador se reuniu com o general e o administrador das terras, para saber o que aconteceu nas décadas que esteve ausente.

\- Alguém contou a minha haha-uê, o que aconteceu comigo?

Antes que a serva pudesse responder, Inuyasha ouve a voz preocupada de sua genitora:

\- O que aconteceu com você, meu filho?

Então, a serva se retira, fazendo mais uma mesura, enquanto se afastava dali, sendo que Shizuka olhava surpresa para a bela monarca que descia com graça e leveza, assim como exibia um semblante gentil e bondoso, com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Ela se aproxima da jovem, sorrindo, com a mesma se curvando levemente, sendo que Izayoi fala com uma voz gentil e igualmente amável:

\- Não precisa se curvar para esta Izayoi, jovem. Ainda mais que é a namorada do meu filho.

Shizuka cora três tons carmesim, enquanto que Inuyasha se aproximava, falando:

\- Não é a minha namorada... Assim, nos conhecemos há alguns dias. – Inuyasha falava corado.

Então, a mãe afaga maternalmente a cabeça de seu filho, enquanto ria levemente, falando:

\- Como sempre tímido.

\- Não sou mais um filhote, haha-uê.

\- Para esta Izayoi, sempre será meu eterno filhote. Até parece que foi ontem, que o segurei em meus braços. Você era tão pequeno.

\- Este Inuyasha já tem trezentos anos, haha-uê.

A jovem fica surpresa, olhando com os olhos arregalados para o hanyou e depois para a mãe dele, com Inuyasha arqueando o cenho:

\- O que houve?

\- Quase trezentos anos?! Mas, não aparenta ter mais de dezoito. E a senhora parece ter menos de vinte anos.

\- Esta Izayoi foi marcada por um daiyoukai. Quando um youkai marca um humano, o tempo do humano para. Ele não envelhece mais, enquanto o youkai viver. Claro que se for um daiyoukai, mesmo que ele venha a falecer, os efeitos irão perdurar por várias décadas, até o humano começar a envelhecer, sendo que poderá ficar doente nesse período. Um humano marcado por um youkai tem a sua resistência, força e agilidade aumentadas. Um pouco. Com um daiyoukai será bem mais. Faz muito tempo que não conheço a doença. Eu tenho trezentos e dezoito anos. Tive Inuyasha com dezoito anos. O meu companheiro esperou dois anos para termos um filho, após esta Izayoi se casar com dezesseis anos. Um ano depois que conheci ele.

Shizuka processava o que ela disse, sendo que ficou surpresa ao saber que ele esperou dois anos, pois, na época em que estava, era comum as mulheres darem a luz a partir dos catorze anos, sendo que tinha casos com treze anos de idade. Claro que por causa da pouca idade, a taxa de mortes em decorrência da gestação em idade tão jovem, com o corpo não estando ainda capaz de comportar tranquilamente uma gestação, a tornava de alto risco, juntamente com os partos normais, já que não existiam cesarianas, para muitos casos que necessitavam de intervenção cirúrgica.

Naquela época, só havia o parto normal e o índice de morte era alto, juntamente com um corpo jovem demais.

Como se lesse o pensamento dela, Izayoi fala:

\- Nós possuímos uma biblioteca imensa e Oyakata já havia viajado pelo mundo. Ele assimilou muito conhecimento e me contou dos riscos de uma gestação e que desejava esperar até eu ter dezoito anos, para que não fosse uma gestação de risco. Inclusive, mesmo com dezoito anos, um curandeiro renomado e oficial das Terras do Oeste, com terras próximas do castelo, dadas pelo meu esposo, sendo um youkai e que casou há um século, atrás, com uma humana e que tem um filho hanyou, chamado Jinenji, acompanhou a minha gestação, trezentos anos atrás. Oyakata passou nove meses, preocupado comigo e somente ficou tranquilo, quando Inuyasha nasceu. Por ele saber quando estou em meu período fértil, pode evitar que eu fique gestante.

Shizuka fica surpresa e se vira para Inuyasha, sendo que estava corada e pergunta:

\- Pode saber quando uma mulher está fértil?

\- Sim. É fácil. O cheiro de vocês fica mais adocicado e igualmente tentador. Para evitar problemas de youkais perderem o controle com o odor das fêmeas humanas, já que ficam férteis uma vez por mês e por vários dias, ao contrário das fêmeas youkais que compreende alguns períodos, de alguns dias, uma vez por ano, na maioria dos casos, os youkais tem que manter distância mínima de vilarejos humanos e de fêmeas humanas. Em muitos casos, a tentação é grande demais e youkais inferiores, podem não conseguir conter a sua volúpia youkai, ao contrário dos superiores, sendo que são estes que possuem algum contato com as vilas humanas. Para evitar problemas, sendo que estupro é punido severamente, os inferiores tem que manter distância. Os humanos, por sua fragilidade, são especialmente protegidos. Uma fêmea humana nunca conseguiria deter um youkai macho, ao contrário de uma youkai fêmea. Por isso, tomamos cuidado redobrado com os humanos. Entendemos a sua fragilidade. Inclusive, para os youkais, a vida dos humanos é efêmera.

\- Bem, de fato, se não for marcado, um humano dificilmente vive mais de cem anos. Considerando o fato que tem trezentos anos e ainda é jovem, não estou surpresa pelos youkais verem a vida dos humanos como efêmeras. – Shizuka fala pensativa.

\- Mas, vocês possuem a esperança e uma grande vontade de viver, assim como lutam, arduamente, contra as adversidades. Considero os humanos fascinantes.

Izayoi vai até o seu amado, com Shizuka olhando para trás, para a origem da voz, identificando como sendo do daiyoukai de rabo de cavalo e orbes dourados, com uma armadura imponente, acreditando que era o pai de Inuyasha.

Inclusive, podia sentir o imenso poder dele e apesar de ser uma áurea que podia intimidar muitos, ela sentia bondade e gentileza, com ele sorrindo gentilmente, conforme a observava. Era diferente da áurea de outros youkais que viu, além de sentir nobreza nele. De certa forma, era distinto e ela sentia isso.

\- Você não nos apresentou essa bela humana, filho. – Oyakata pergunta gentilmente, olhando bondosamente para Shizuka – Além disso, sinto um grande poder espiritual nela.

\- Esta é Shizuka Higurashi. Ela não é dessa época.

\- Por isso, a roupa estranha. – Izayoi comenta – Eu ia perguntar sobre a roupa.

Nisso, Shizuka explica sobre a sua era e como veio parar ali, assim como sobre Kagome, ocultando o inferno com a sua família, além de falar da shikon no tama que estava com ela.

\- Poço Honekui (comedor de ossos)... Mesmo esse Oyakata, já ouviu falar sobre ele. Pelo visto, está conectado ao tempo. Este Oykata acredita que a Shikon no tama, permitiu que vocês passassem por ele. Pelo menos, isso me tranquiliza. Os youkais não podem ir até a sua era. Se bem, que por precaução, vou fechar aquele poço, para sempre.

\- Seria o ideal, senhor.

\- Pode me chamar de Oyakata. É praticamente da família. Ou melhor, seria dizer, em breve será.

Ele sorri para seu filho que cora e fala:

\- Chichi-uê, o senhor também?

\- Nós vimos da janela, você chegando com ela em suas costas. Isso para mim já basta.

Inuyasha fica corado e dobra os braços na frente do corpo, enquanto virava a cabeça para o lado.

Outro daiyoukai de semblante gentil se aproxima, usando vestes requintadas, assim como uma armadura, se curva para a jovem, para depois, se curvar para Inuyasha, que percebe pelo cheiro que era um daiyoukai morcego:

\- Fico feliz com o retorno do príncipe. Jiraya me falou sobre os aldeões, lá fora.

\- Preciso que encontre um local para eles ficarem. – Inuyasha abandona a sua postura anterior e fala seriamente – Seria bom um curandeiro visita-los. Estava pensando no pai do Jinenji, vê-los. Há alguns feridos e gestantes. Também vão precisar de madeira para erguer as suas casas.

\- Irei ordenar que seja providenciado tudo o que precisam. Tem um local, não muito longe daqui. Dá para acomodar, tranquilamente, uma vila humana. Irei informa-los, assim como falarei das regras para morar nas Terras do Oeste. Imagino que os youkais ainda estão lá.

\- Sim. Este Inuyasha os mandou esperar.

\- Ótimo. Irei orientá-los onde deixar os humanos. Com a sua licença, senhorita, príncipe e imperadores.

Eles acenam com a cabeça, inclusive Shizuka, de forma tímida, pois, sentia que aquele youkai era bondoso, também.

\- Quem é ele, chichi-uê? Eu também sinto um cheiro fraco de hanyou. Não dele, que é de koumori (蝙蝠) daiyoukai (grande youkai morcego), pelo nível de poder que ostenta.

\- Ele se chama Tsukuyomaru (月夜丸 – ciclo da noite da luz da lua). Há alguns anos, este Oyakata o encontrou rastejando na praia, gravemente ferido, tentando ir até uma vila humana, ao longe. Consegui salvá-lo e depois, destruí o seu clã a pedido dele, já que o pai dele o tentou assassinar e para dar paz aos aldeões que viviam no litoral e que eram caçados pelo seu clã. Depois, ele pegou a sua humana e a sua filha, hanyou, da aldeia em que viviam, para sair do litoral, sendo que ofereci a ele a vaga de Administrador das Terras do Oeste, já que Yamagushi se aposentou por causa da idade, após séculos de devoção ao trabalho. Ele tem uma mansão em uma vila próxima daqui, onde reside a sua fêmea e filha koumori hanyou (meia youkai morcego). Ela se chama Shiori (紫織 – tecido violeta). Deixei um pergaminho real, contando da minha decisão, para ele ser recebido pelas Terras do oeste, ter uma vila para si e para assumir a posição de Administrador das Terras do Oeste, para que Yamagushi pudesse se aposentar.

\- Então, alguns anos antes, já haviam voltado ao arquipélago?

\- Sim. Mas, desejei mostrar alguns lugares muito especiais a sua haha-uê e demoramos em retornar ao castelo.

\- Entendi.

\- A Shiori-chan é tão fofa. Estou pensando em convidar ela e a sua mãe, para tomarem um chá. A última vez que esta Izayoi a viu, ela era só um bebê.

\- É uma ideia excelente, meu amor. – Oyakata fala sorrindo.

Inuyasha sentiu a pulga pulando nele e se escondendo atrás do haori, sendo que seguia a conduta dos servos de se ocultar, somente se revelando a pedido dos seus senhores.

\- O velho Myouga continua covarde como sempre? – Inuyasha pergunta.

\- As pulgas youkais são muito úteis, meu filho, principalmente para nos proteger de pulgas e carrapatos. Lembra-se de quando era filhote e foi infestado por pulgas e carrapatos, pois, desobedeceu a sua haha-uê ao brincar em uma parte da floresta que não era para explorar? – Oyakata fala, vendo Inuyasha tremer com a lembrança, ameaçando se coçar – Ainda bem que este Oyakata estava no castelo e Myouga combateu todas as pulgas e carrapatos. Sesshoumaru não tem esse problema por causa do veneno tóxico e corrosivo dele, bastando exalar pelos poros. E sim, não mudou nada. Já é idoso. Não pode exigir alguma mudança.

\- Engraçado como ele não é lento como os idosos para fugir, quando necessário. Inclusive, ele é bem rápido para fugir, quando deseja.

\- Inuyasha-sama, isso é maldade. – Myouga surge de trás do haori de Oyakata.

\- Apenas falei a verdade.

\- Filho, o que aconteceu com você em nossa ausência, quando viajávamos pelo mundo?

Inuyasha conta resumidamente, assim como o que aconteceu quando ele despertou e depois sobre Kagome, sendo que a mãe dele o abraçou, com Shizuka vendo a tristeza da senhora ao saber o que aconteceu com o seu filho.

\- Uma sacerdotisa colocou uma nenju no kotodama em meu filho?! Ousou colocar uma coleira ordinária em minha cria, para torna-lo seu escravo?! – Oyakata exclamava indignado, enquanto rosnava – Eu teria arrebentado essa coleira de você e de quebra, teria punido essas duas sacerdotisas. Uma por ter ousado colocar essa coleira ordinária em meu filho e a outra por desejar que a coleira desprezível persistisse.

Era possível ver a indignação do Grande cão branco ao imaginar o seu filho um escravo, a mercê dos caprichos de uma garota mimada e arrogante, como se fosse um escravo particular em decorrência da coleira que usaria.

\- Meu pobre filho... – Izayoi fala visivelmente chocada – Como esses monstros puderam colocar uma coleira ordinária em você? Quanta dor e sofrimento, assim como humilhação você sentiu, enquanto era subjugado pela coleira desprezível, a simples menção da kotodama, meu filho...

Era possível ver os lábios trêmulos de Izayoi e os orbes úmidos ao imaginar o que aconteceu com o seu amado filho. A dor e o choque no semblante da imperatriz eram nítidos.

Inuyasha se lembrava da dor e da humilhação, enquanto fora convertido, momentaneamente, em escravo por um humano. Não era só a dor e sim a humilhação de ficar a mercê dos caprichos de uma humana, que podia puni-lo, em público, para todos verem, sempre que desejasse e inclusive, humilha-lo em público por ser seu escravo, obrigado a se curvar a todos os caprichos de sua dona, através da nenju no kotodama, que nada mais era, do que a escravidão de um youkai ou hanyou através de uma palavra, convertido em escravo de um humano, obrigado a servi-lo e orando para não ser punido, brutalmente.

\- Muito obrigada, Shizuka-chan, por tê-lo salvado da escravidão e por ter tratado dele, após o sofrimento e humilhação que foi imposta ao meu amado filho.

A imperatriz olha emocionada para a jovem, sendo visível o agradecimento em seus olhos, sendo o mesmo para Oyakata que fala:

\- Muito obrigado por salvar o meu filho e de quebra, tornar inútil qualquer tentativa de subjugação pela kotodama. Ou seja, ele não corre mais o risco de ser um escravo de um humano. Nós estamos em débito com você. Ou melhor. Todo o reino está em débito com você, por ter salvado o nosso filho e um dos príncipes desse reino.

\- Eu não podia permitir que ele fosse escravo. Eu achei uma barbaridade o fato de colocarem aquela coleira ordinária nele. Fico feliz em saber que ele nunca correrá o risco de passar por algo assim, de novo. Além disso, não estão em débito comigo. Eu só queria salvá-lo e fico feliz de ter conseguido isso.

\- Se soubéssemos do selamento e da coleira desprezível, teríamos voltado o quanto antes e usaria o meu poder para destruir aquela flecha e aquela coleira. Não há poder de miko, suficiente para me deter. Este Oyakata o teria libertado há muitas décadas atrás, se soubesse o que aconteceu com você.

\- Kikyou-chan teve uma vida sofrida. Pelo que eles falaram, acredito que alguém nos enganou. Com o passado triste dela e o fardo de proteger a joia de inúmeros inimigos, diariamente, sem trégua ou descanso, ela acabou acreditando na mentira e comigo não foi diferente. Este Inuyasha acreditou que ela me atacou. Se tivesse confiado mais nela, não teria acreditado no ataque e nada disso teria acontecido, pois, não haveria sangue em minhas mãos e conseguiria caçar o responsável. Este Inuyasha era imaturo, na época e também havia me esquecido do fato de que há youkais, capazes de assumirem a forma humana e que havia uma joia muito almejada por youkais.

\- Não atacou nenhum humano, filho?

\- Não, haha-uê. Eles mesmos que incendiaram a sua própria vila ao tentarem me atingir.

Oyakata olha para o seu filho e pergunta:

\- Queria ser um youkai completo?

\- É que aquele meu pequeno problema, como devem saber, me incomoda. Ficar tão fraco ao perder os poderes que normalmente possuo é uma sensação horrível. Eu me sinto tão vulnerável e a sensação de fraqueza, mesmo por um curto período, é angustiante. Você não ter poderes, tudo bem. Mas, quando você tem poderes, força e resistência e subitamente as perde, ficando fraco, é horrível. Não odeio ser hanyou, apenas queria acabar com a angústia desse período que sou obrigado a passar, todos os meses, até o fim da minha vida. – ele fala envergonhado, não conseguindo olhar nos olhos de sua mãe.

\- Ainda deseja ser um youkai completo? Este Oyakata compreende os seus sentimentos e de fato, não sei como é isso, pois, somente outro hanyou entenderia o seu sofrimento.

\- Não. Parece que a joia, possuí a pessoa, por assim dizer. Ela é muito perigosa. Por isso, vou partir em uma jornada, atrás dos fragmentos. Shizuka-chan virá comigo. Ela pode localizar os fragmentos.

\- Acredito que é por ser reencarnação de Kikyou. Isso explicaria a joia dentro dela. – Inu no taishou fala pensativo – Como ela nasceu com a joia em seu corpo e a carregou a vida inteira, está ligada, de certa forma, aos fragmentos. Por isso, consegue localizá-los.

\- Haha-uê, este... – o hanyou começa a falar envergonhado, sem ter coragem de olhar para a sua genitora – Este Inuyasha...

Ela o abraça e fala, beijando maternalmente a cabeça dele:

\- Tudo bem. Imagino o quanto deve sofrer. Não se sinta mal. Imagino que é bem intenso, para desejar tanto assim ser um youkai puro.

Shizuka não compreendia muito, o que eles falavam, sendo que somente sabia que Inuyasha passava por um período difícil todo o mês e isso a angustiava. Agora, o fato dele ter desejado a joia no passado, faz sentido. Pela forma que ele falava, era demasiadamente angustiante. Não sabia o que era, mas, esperava poder fazer algo por ele.

\- Mas, antes de partirem em uma jornada, poderiam descansar essa noite. Aposto que a Shizuka-chan adoraria tomar um banho relaxante e se alimentar bem. Vocês podem partir amanhã cedo. – Izayoi fala, se acercando de Shizuka.

Inuyasha consente e Izayoi a leva pessoalmente ao andar de cima, sendo que uma serva aparece e ela pede, gentilmente, algumas coisas, com a mesma se curvando, para depois se retirar dali.

\- Venha, vamos conversar, meu filho. Soube que Sesshoumaru está voltando as Terras do Oeste e parece que está com um filhote de humano. – Inu no taishou fala ao seu filho.

\- Um filhote?

\- Uma pequena fêmea, segundo os boatos.

\- Bem, ela deve ser órfã ou algo assim, para estar viajando com ele.

\- Provavelmente. A sua haha-uê está ansiosa para conhecê-la.

\- Não duvido disso.

Nisso, eles andam por um corredor, colocando o assunto em dia, com Inuyasha sabendo que graças a Sesshoumaru ter mudado por causa de Reika, ele usou a Tenseiga no genitor deles para ressuscitá-lo, após o seu pai enfrentar Takemaru de Setsuna, sendo que o ferimento mortal de Ryuukousei havia provocado a sua morte. Inuyasha agradecia a Sesshoumaru por fazer isso, pois, graças ao seu ato, pode conhecer o genitor deles. Se o seu irmão não o ressuscitasse, ele seria órfão de pai.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, Izayoi emprestou roupas para Shizuka, sendo que chamou uma costureira, para fazer algumas roupas, sendo algumas delas em estilo de sacerdotisa para a jovem que sorria e muito ao vestir um belo quimono, com algumas camadas, para o jantar daquela noite.

Por insistência da genitora e mesmo não estando com fome, Inuyasha se limitava a beliscar algo e beber sakê. O seu genitor bebia somente sakê e as humanas comiam, até que uma serva entra na sala imensa de jantar e após se curvar, fala respeitosamente:

\- O príncipe Sesshoumaru-sama, chegou com uma humana e seu servo.

O inudaiyoukai, as humanas e o hanyou se levantam e vão até o salão, avistando Sesshoumaru. O servo dele, Jaken, se prostra humildemente, cumprimentando a humana e os nobres, com o inuyoukai cumprimentando o seu genitor e madrasta, assim como o irmão, ficando surpreso ao ver ele livre do fuuin (selo), feito através de uma flecha espiritual.

Os olhos deles se voltam para a pequena humana que usava roupas rotas e estava suja, sendo que estava encolhida atrás de Sesshoumaru, olhando ressabiada para eles.

Shizuka e Izayoi se aproximam, dobrando os joelhos, exibindo sorrisos gentis, sendo que a imperatriz pergunta, gentilmente:

\- Qual o seu nome?

A garota olha para o seu salvador que consente com a cabeça, falando:

\- Essas humanas não vão lhe machucar. Não são como os aldeões de sua vila.

Ela sai de trás dele e se apresenta, sorrindo timidamente:

\- Me chamo Rin.

\- É um belo nome. – Izayoi fala, afagando maternalmente a cabeça da criança que adorava o carinho, pois, lembrava a sua mãe.

Além disso, ela ficou surpresa com o ato dela, pois, pelas camadas de quimono, demonstrava que ela era uma nobre, sendo que ela, Rin, era apenas uma camponesa.

A criança ia se curvar, quando Izayoi detém o ato dela, falando:

\- Não precisa pequena. Praticamente, já é da família.

\- Fico feliz que a tenha salvado, Sesshoumaru. Pelo que compreendi e pelo estado de suas roupas, ela era maltratada na vila, além de ser órfã.

\- Sim, chichi-uê. Ela está me seguindo por livre e espontânea vontade.

\- Vai voltar a sua jornada? – Izayoi pergunta curiosa.

\- Sim. Vou deixar Rin sobre os seus cuidados.

A criança, que estava conversando com Shizuka, fala se aproximando do inuyoukai:

\- Quero seguir o senhor, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin quer ficar com Sesshoumaru-sama.

\- Rin, você estará melhor aqui, no castelo.

\- Ouça o Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin. Você estará em segurança, aqui. – Jaken fala, seriamente.

\- Não vou incomodar. Rin promete. – ela olha para ele com os olhos pidões.

Sesshoumaru estava descobrindo, naquele instante, que não conseguia resistir, frente a aqueles olhos, assim como, quando ela estava com ele, dando a sensação de paz e a presença dela o confortava, sendo que somente sentiu essas sensações com Reika.

Inclusive, ao olhar para os olhos do filhote de humano, conseguia ver a sua falecida amada. Era uma sensação estranha, considerando o fato de que elas estavam separadas por séculos.

Além disso, a voz e o cheiro eram estranhamente iguais ao dela, assim como sentia possessividade, ao imaginar ela próxima de outros machos. Sua fera interior não apreciava tal sensação, sendo que era a mesma, em relação a Reika, no passado. Algo dentro dele rosnava, demonstrando que Rin era dele e de mais ninguém, além de matar qualquer um que ousasse tocar nela.

Claro que nunca iria fazer nada com ela, pois, ela era criança. Somente iria demonstrar seus sentimentos, quando ela fosse adulta, tendo mais de dezoito e autorizasse. Até aí, manteria a devida distância e sentia que a sua fera interior, estava deprimida por Rin ser apenas um filhote, ainda. Portanto, era intocável.

Afinal, se envolver com crianças e jovens era algo criminoso ao ver de Sesshoumaru.

Oyakata, Izayoi e Inuyasha perceberam a possessividade dele para com o filhote de humano e sorriam frente a esta constatação.

O inuyoukai suspira e fala:

\- Tudo bem. Partiremos amanhã, na parte da manhã.

\- Êba! Vou poder ficar com o Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin exclamava animada, enquanto Jaken ficava boquiaberto, confuso pela mudança da ordem do seu senhor.

\- Que bom, né, Rin-chan? – Shizuka pergunta com um doce sorriso nos lábios e a pequena concorda, com um sorriso meigo.

Izayoi suspirava feliz ao imaginar os netos de Inuyasha com Shizuka e os futuros netos por parte de Sesshoumaru e Rin, quando ela crescesse.

Oyakata viu o sorriso de sua companheira e pela marca, sabia que ela pensava em netos, com o inudaiyoukai começando a sentir pena de seus filhos, pois, de ambos, Inuyasha seria o mais cobrado, já que Rin ainda era criança e seu filho nunca tocaria em um filhote e que, provavelmente, iria esperar ela crescer.

Sesshoumaru chama uma serva e orienta onde Rin ficará, sendo que deverá ser preparado o banho dela, enquanto que iria buscar um quimono novo para ela.

A criança segue a serva, enquanto que os demais voltavam a mesa de jantar, sendo que Sesshoumru sai, deixando Jaken na sala, que esperava pelo retorno de seu senhor, até que Izayoi o convida para a mesa e ele aceita, se limitando a tomar saquê.

Sesshoumaru volta e leva o quimono até o quarto de Rin, com uma serva o pegando, sendo que pelo cheiro, sabia que Rin estava na banheira e pela voz animada dela conversando com a outra serva, devia estar apreciando o ôfuro imenso e o uso de essências na água. Para alguém que veio de uma vila, sendo que era camponesa, devia ser um sonho o que ela vivenciava e ele dá um raro sorriso, frente a esse pensamento.

Após alguns minutos, Jaken se levanta, assim que Sesshoumaru entra, falando para o seu servo pessoal avisar os estábulos, que ia levar AhUn, por causa da Rin e o servo faz uma longa mesura, antes de sair rapidamente dali, afoito para cumprir a ordem dada. O inuyoukai senta e começa a tomar sakê.

Após alguns minutos, Rin surge na sala opulenta, acompanhada de uma serva, que fecha as portas duplas, após a criança entrar, com ela agradecendo a serva, para depois olhar para o seu salvador, exclamando:

\- Sesshoumaru-sama!

\- Você deve estar com fome.

\- Sim.

Animada, ela senta na mesa e começa a comer animadamente, sendo que ninguém estranhou a forma dela comer, pois, ela tinha uma origem humilde e não havia aprendido modos na mesa.

Além disso, Rin havia ficado deslumbrada com a mesa farta, uma vez que somente sonhou com tal mesa. Na vila, se conseguia pegar algum peixe do lago, escondido dos aldeões, era um milagre. Normalmente, comia apenas alguns grãos, não sendo o suficiente.

De fato, todos haviam notado que ela estava desnutrida e que carecia de uma alimentação reforçada e ao pensar nisso, Izayoi fala:

\- Creio que seria bom adiar em uma semana a sua partida, Sesshoumaru.

Ele olha para Izayoi e depois para Rin, compreendendo a preocupação nos olhos de sua madrasta e fala:

\- Fala de Rin, certo? Também percebi. Uma semana será tempo suficiente para ela ganhar peso.

Indiferente a conversa, a pequena continuava comendo animada, com os seus olhos brilhando com a comida e pelo sabor que era divino para ela, sendo um contraste com Izayoi, que comia com elegância e educação por sua ascendência nobre, sendo que Shizuka comia educadamente e auxiliava Rin, quando ela se engasgava, por comer muito rápido. Quando ela se engasga pela terceira vez, Sesshoumaru fala:

\- Procure comer devagar Rin. Banquetes como o que está vendo, serão bem comuns. Amanhã terá mais.

\- Terá mais? – ela pergunta com os olhos brilhantes – É tão gostoso!

\- Sim. Portanto, pode comer mais devagar e mastigue bem,

\- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ela come com mais calma, saboreando os alimentos, sendo visível seu sorriso de imenso prazer.

Após comerem, eles se levantam, com Oyakata e Izayoi indo para o seu quarto. Shizuka foi para o quarto dela, ficando deslumbrada com a cama de dossel, como das princesas, sendo que os lençóis eram feitos da mais pura seda.

No quarto de Rin, a mesma pulava animada na cama, para depois esfregar o rosto e o corpo ao sentir a maciez extrema do tecido, sendo que nem mesmo, nos seus sonhos mais insanos, para uma camponesa, havia chegado perto de imaginar a sensação da seda. Ela estava vivendo um sonho e não queria acordar, sendo que Rin sorria quando sua mente era invadida pela bela visão do príncipe Sesshoumaru. Os olhos dourados dele, como sol e o símbolo de lua crescente em sua testa, a fascinavam, além dela ter adorado a pelagem dele que era extremamente macia, sendo que também viu a forma verdadeira dele e sorriu ao se recordar, ao abraçar extasiada, uma parte do focinho dele, enquanto sorria imensamente, deslumbrada pela imponência e beleza do enorme cão branco.

No quarto de Sesshoumaru, o mesmo olhava para a majestosa lua no céu, enquanto se recordava de quando encontrou Rin e depois da reação dela, quando fez o que ela pediu, encarecidamente, que era mostrar a sua forma verdadeira. Mesmo sendo um filhote, ainda, havia ficado deslumbrada e em nenhum instante o temeu. Ao contrário, quando ele baixou o seu enorme focinho, ela tentou abraça-lo, só conseguindo abraçar uma parte, enquanto afagava e sorria extasiada, com ele vendo os orbes amendoados imersos em fascinação, sem qualquer resquício de medo, conforme ficava animada, comentando o quanto era belo e imponente.

Ele deu um de seus raros sorrisos ao se lembrar da reação peculiar dela, tão distinta dos demais humanos, na mesma situação que a dela, pois, era a terceira humana, sem ser Izayoi e a sua falecida amada, Reika, que via a forma verdadeira dele e se maravilhava, sem temer um minuto sequer e segundo relato de seu pai, a sua madrasta agiu da mesma forma que Rin e ao se recordar do belo sorriso dela para ele, era inevitável não associá-lo a Reika. O sorriso e olhar de ambas eram idênticos, assim como a voz e o cheiro, sendo que estavam separadas por séculos.

Ele não sabia que Rin carregava uma discreta marca de nascença, que podia ser considerada similar a marca que fez em Reika, quando se vinculou a ela. A marca estava parcialmente oculta.

Conforme se lembrava da tarde que a conheceu, se recorda de que não pretendia seguir por aquela direção.

Porém, algo o impulsionava a seguir pela direção que tomou, encontrando Rin. Se fosse seguir o plano original, sequer se aproximaria daquela região e consequentemente, não iria conhecê-la.

Além disso, sentia que ela não lhe era estranha e Rin havia confessado que também tinha essa sensação ao revelar que havia ficado muda, pelo choque ao ver os seus pais e irmãos, sendo mortos brutalmente por bandidos, sendo que depois vivia sendo maltratada pelos aldeões. Somente após ser salva e conhecer Sesshoumaru, conseguiu falar novamente.

Ele suspira, enquanto saía de seus pensamentos e olhava novamente para a imensa lua no céu.

No quarto de Inuyasha, o mesmo observava o céu e havia recusado uma serva que se ofereceu para se deitar com ele.

No passado, após conhecer os prazeres do sexo em um inbaya, quando foi levado pelo seu genitor, sendo costume os pais levarem os seus filhos a tais lugares, ele também se deitava com servas que se ofereciam de livre e espontânea vontade a ele e a Sesshoumaru, em busca de prazer. De fato, ele já havia tido a maioria das servas e muitas, várias vezes, quando não eram várias de uma vez, sendo bem cobiçado entre as fêmeas, assim como Sesshoumaru.

Quando conheceu Kikyou, em uma de suas jornadas, não conseguia se imaginar com outras fêmeas e ao conhecer Shizuka, o pensamento de se deitar com outras fêmeas, soava como sendo traição, apesar dele não estar namorando ela. Algo o fizera perder a vontade de ter relações com outras fêmeas e somente desejava Shizuka, com a sua fera interior se rebelando por não poder toma-la, até que o hanyou silencia a sua parte youkai, a empurrando para dentro dele.

Ele suspira e olha para a lua, sendo que não imaginava que era a mesma situação com Sesshoumaru, que havia recusado a serva que entrou para se oferecer, pois, ao conhecer Rin, havia perdido o desejo de estar com outras fêmeas, sendo que a única exceção, é que não sentia o forte desejo que tomava Inuyasha, talvez, pela concepção de que ela era criança e seria errado sentir isso.

Portanto, se contentava em sentir a sua presença e cheiro que lhe confortavam e que gradativamente, curavam o seu coração, que parecia que iria explodir de felicidade, junto da pequena humana, embora ele fosse reservado e nada demonstrasse em seu semblante. O fato dela ser uma criança, somente intensificava isso. Precisava respeitar o fato dela ser um filhote e que teria que esperar ela se tornar adulta.

No quarto de Oyakata e Izayoi, a imperatriz suspirava feliz, sendo que com a renúncia da mãe de Sesshoumaru ao título de imperatriz das Terras do Oeste e posterior divórcio, pois, para ela, somente interessava o seu reino acima das nuvens por ser uma tennin inuyoukai, Izayoi havia se tornada imperatriz daquele reino.

Inu no taishou, que havia acabado de sair do banho, arqueia o cenho, frente ao suspiro de sua companheira e pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Está ansiosa para ter netos, não é?

\- Sim. Rin-chan ainda é criança e vai demorar um pouco. É mais fácil com Inuyasha e a Shizuka-chan. Estou ansiosa para ser avó. – ela falava, enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam.

Ele põe uma yukata leve com um laço e deita na cama, com Izayoi apreciando o espetáculo aprazível a ela, ao ver os músculos do belo inudaiyoukai trabalhando, conforme suspirava ao ver o corpo esculpido pelo mais habilidoso dos artistas.

Sorrindo de lado, notando o olhar dela para com o seu corpo e sentindo o leve odor de desejo que emanava de sua fêmea, ele deita na cama, chamando-a para os seus braços, com a humana deitando em seu tórax, sentindo o calor e o cheiro de seu amado, enquanto contornava alguns dos músculos do peitoral do mesmo que rosnava baixo de prazer, sendo que pergunta, roucamente:

\- O que acha de termos mais uma cria? Podemos tentar uma princesinha, o que acha?

Ela se levanta levemente e sorri imensamente, falando:

\- Adoraria ter uma menina. Tantas roupas fofas que posso colocar nela! – ela exclama animada.

\- Mesmo que seja um macho, vou amá-lo, assim como amo os outros.

\- Eu também. O que importa é que nasça com saúde. Quanto a ser menino ou menina, será o destino que vai decidir.

Ele deita em cima dela, falando roucamente:

\- O que acha de começarmos a providenciar?

\- Já estou fértil? – ela pergunta expectante.

\- Não. Mas, podemos praticar. O que acha, meu amor? Treinar demais, nunca é ruim. – ele pergunta com um sorriso safado.

Mesmo após terem relações ao longo dos séculos, ela cora e fala:

\- Sim.


	5. Surgindo do Passado

Capítulo 5: Surgindo do Passado

Alguns dias mais tarde:

O Vale de Ryūkotsusei (竜 骨 精 の 谷) é onde Ryuukotsusei, um RyuuDaiYoukai (Grande Youkai Dragão) residiu até que ele foi selado pelo Inu no Taishō. Ryūkotsusei foi um inimigo verdadeiramente terrível, no entanto, e nem mesmo o Inu no Taishō poderia derrotá-lo ou colocá-lo sob selo tão facilmente. Até agora pois nesse momento Demigra estava junto de Mito observando a presa que Oyakata havia usado para selar ele. O deus demoniáco olhou para a ruiva.

Demigra: Sua análise já acabou Mito?

Mito: Sim Demigra-sama. Eu posso tirar o Ryuukotsusei do selo facilmente Demigra-sama.

Demigra: Mas consegue fazer isso sem perder o Youki do vira lata branco nessa presa? Precisaremos dela para lidar com os Bijuus de seu mundo.

Mito: Será fácil. Só preciso passar o Youki para um dos meus pergaminhos de armazenamento e mais tarde o passaremos de volta para a presa.

Ela pegou um pergaminho e começa a fazer exatamente isso tranquilamente sendo que seu mestre não a atrapalhou. Demigra observou o processo pacientemente enquanto pensava nos recentes eventos da dimensão Shinobi, um pouco divertido. Mito to tirou de seus pensamentos ao terminar o processo.

Mito: O dragão parece estar adormecido.

Ela retirou a presa selando-a em um pergaminho de armazenamento.

Demigra: Oh sim. Deve ter entrado em hibernação.

Nisso ele apontou seu cajado para o dragão disparando uma rajada roxa no mesmo acordando-o e aumentando seus poderes. Quando ficou satisfeito Demigra cessou seu ato e observou Ryuukotsusei voar um pouco pelos céus, antes de se virar para ele. O dragão então disse em tom respeitoso após notar a diferença de poderes, mesmo com seu "power-up".

Ryuukotsusei: Como devo agradecê-lo por me libertar do selo daquele cachorro maldito e aumentar meus poderes?

Ryūkotsusei era um grande dragão daiyoukai com um longo corpo serpentino, dois braços de quatro dedos e uma pele roxa. Quando estava selado, a pele de Ryūkotsusei era de um tom marrom esverdeado, mas voltou a roxo quando ele foi revivido. Sua cabeça era típica de um dragão, exceto pelo fato de ele ter um rosto embutido em sua testa, o que era uma reminiscência de uma máscara usada no tradicional teatro japonês Noh.

Esta máscara era branca, com marcas roxas verticais que se aproximavam de seus olhos e de cada lado da mandíbula, bem como duas listras saindo do topo da cabeça e duas linhas curvas de cada lado do rosto. A máscara tinha olhos vermelhos brilhantes, finos, sobrancelhas pretas, lábios azuis coloridos e dentes afiados e de forma semelhante a uma presa. Ryūkotsusei usava essa máscara para se comunicar com os outros seres, pois seu corpo de dragão normal não tinha a capacidade de falar.

Demigra sorriu divertidamente para o dragão youkai.

Demigra: Sou Demigra. Deseja se vingar de cachorro que te selou nessa presa?

O dragão youkai rosnou ao saber que Inu Taishou havia sobrevivido a batalha deles mesmo com os ferimentos que sofreu, mas sorriu ao saber que poderia se vingar.

Ryuukotsusei: É claro Demigra-sama.

Demigra: Então vá para as Terras do Oeste e espalhe o caos! A propósito caso queira fazê-lo sofrer antes de matá-lo saiba que ele tem dois filhos. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Este último é um Hanyou.

Ryuukotsusei: Mesmo? Bem não vai fazer diferença para mim. Posso ir agora Demigra-sama?

Demigra: Claro meu servo! Vá para as Terras do Oeste! Torture, dilacere e mate os seus inimigos!

O dragão assentiu antes de voar em sorrindo malignamente na direção dos dominíos de Oyakata.

Mito olhou para o seu mestre curiosa.

Mito: Acredita mesmo que ele irá conseguir matar o vira lata e seus filhos bastardos, Demigra-sama?

Demigra: Na verdade não.

E dizendo isso ele criou um portal pelo qual os dois passaram desaparecendo daquele mundo. Nesse momento nas Terras do Oeste um dos servos de Sesshoumaru, Jaken, estava gritando de dor pois uma flechas estava presa em seu traseiro. Como isso havia acontecido?

Rin queria ser útil na viagem que partiria com Sesshoumaru e pediu para Shizuka ensiná-la a usar arco e flecha. Shizuka concordou e então Sesshoumaru providenciou os equipamentos sob medida para a pequena Rin, o que a deixou feliz. A pequena era muito boa e não errou nenhum alvo com exceção de quando Jaken havia chegado próximo de um dos alvos, e ela disparou acertando-o no traseiro acidentalmente.

Inuyasha então sugeriu que ela tentasse com um alvo em movimento e pediu para ela disparar flechas nele enquanto se movia em uma velocidade, que ela poderia acerá-lo. Shizuka e Rin ficaram preocupadas mas ele garantiu que não seria atingido e apenas pegaria as flechas antes delas encostarem nele. Satisfeitas com a resposta a pequena começou a fazer exatamente isso.

Sesshoumaru obervava a essa cena e compreendia porque seu irmão mais novo havia sugerido que ele fosse o "alvo". Se fosse ele próprio, Sesshoumaru, a pequena não conseguiria disparar uma única flecha. Uma hora eles tiveram de parar para as garotas almoçarem enquanto eles bebiam saque, Izayoi se juntou a eles.

Shizuka então olhou para os dois irmãos curiosa enquanto perguntava como eles são davam tão bem, quando ela tinha ouvido por Izayoi, que os youkais geralmente desprezavam Hanyous. Sesshoumaru explicou que certa vez os dois precisaram se ausentar por algumas semanas e deixaram Inuyasha, na época um bebê, com ele. Isso o deixou irritado por precisar cuidar de um filhote sendo que haviam servos para isso.

Ele tentou fazer Inuysha dormir enquanto treinava mas o pequeno iria fugir de seu berço seguindo-o e rindo, enquanto ele treinava. Depois de alguns dias ele simplesmente desistiu de deixar o pequeno no berço e o levou para observá-lo treinar. Talvez o motivo seja porque ter sido Reika que o havia influenciado tanto...

No perído temporal de que Shizuka viera seu pai, irmão, avô e padrasto começaram a ficar preocupados com a ausência de... Kagome. Você honestamente pensou que eles estavam com falta da única jovem que presta nessa família?

Eles notaram que a mochila de Kagome (na verdade era a de Shizuka) estava próxima ao poço e se aproximaram dele. O poço havia absorvido algum poder da Shikon no Tama e portanto ainda podia ser usado para viajar para o período Sengoku, uma última vez. Mas seria uma viagem só de ida.

Não que eles soubessem disso e logo saltaram para "resgatar" sua amada Kagome. Assim que eles chegaram lá foram nocauteados por um youkai vendedor de humanos e levados para longe dali enquanto ele apagava os rastros, caso alguém decidisse segui-los. Uma hora mais tarde Oyakata chegou no local e selou o poço.

Após isso ele começou a retornar as suas terras voando quando teve um mal pressentimento. Ele então decidiu acelerar um pouco a sua viagem de volta para casa. De volta as Terras do Oeste os dois princípes se levantaram ao mesmo tempo deixando Shizuka e Rin confusas.

Os dois estava observando um ponto do campo em que surgiram seis pessoas e duas criaturas caminhando na direção deles. Eles não estavam emitindo más intenções por suas auras mas ainda assim os dois não abaixaram a guarda, sabendo que não eram humanos comuns. Para ser franco um deles parecia só possuir a aparência humana.

Um era jovem tinha cabelos roxos, olhos azuis, sobretudo negro, calças verdes, sapatos marrons, luvas de mesma cor e uma espada embainhada nas costas. Outro jovem tinha cabelos espetados cor de salmão, olhos castanhos, camisa de mangas comprimidas azuis, calças laranja, usava botas azuis, possui uma marca vermelha e um cachecol branco no pescoço. A única jovem do sexo feminino era mais jovem do que os primeiros, tinha cabelos azuis longos separados em rabos de cavalo, com presilhas vermelhas que pareciam orelhas de gato, olhos chocolate, vestia camisa vermelha de magas compridas, com um laço laranja no peito, saia azul, shorts negros debaixo dela, meias negras, possuindo uma marca azul num dos braços e sapatos azuis.

Outro da mesma idade que ela tinha cabelos negros espetados, olhos castanhos, usava boné vermelho na cabeça, colete azul, camisa negra debaixo do mesmo, luvas negras sem dedos, calças cinza escura, tênis vermelhos, cauda de macaco e uma marca azul parecida com as dos dois jovens anteriores. Outro era um pouco mais velho era moreno, olhos castanhos, usava jaqueta negra, camisa vermelha, calças negras e tênis roxo. O último aparentemente possuía a mesma idade cabelos prateados, olhos azuis, jaqueta negra com gola, camisa verde, calças negras e vinho com correntes.

As criaturas eram uma gatinha branca com asas e usava roupas em miniaturas. O outro era um roedor que emitia uma aura elétrica. Eles se aproximaram lentamente dos cinco. Sesshoumaru se preparava para usar sua verdadeira forma e Inuyasha o Kaze no Kizu caso necessário.

Sesshoumaru: Quem são vocês e o que fazem nas Terras do Oeste?

Trunks: Sou Trunks Briefs os outros são Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Ashura "Ash" Ketchum, Issei Hyoudou Sacred Dragon, Vali Sparda Lucífer, Charle e Pikachu.

Ele apontava com o dedo enquanto dizia qual era o nome da referida pessoa. Depois disso ele olhou para eles sério assim como os membros de seu grupo.

Trunks: Nós não somos inimigos para as Terras do Oeste. Eu entendo a desconfiança que possuem por nós mas peço por favor que pensem em nós, como os seus aliados.

Inuyasha: E por que deveriamos considerar vocês assim?

Natsu: Para enfrentar o adversário mais poderoso que o seu pai já enfrentou. Ryuukotsusei foi libertado da presa de seu pai e recebeu um aumento em seu poder.

Isso fez Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru gelarem ao ouvirem que o RyuuDaiYoukai havia sido libertado do selo. Mesmo assim eles respiraram calmamente antes de olharem para Trunks e os outros.

Sesshoumaru: Onde ele está agora?

Issei: Ele acabou de sair do vale em que foi selado. Queremos interceptá-lo antes que chegue aqui.

Inuyasha: Então vamos.

Rin: Rin pode ir Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru: Será muito perigoso para você ou Shizuka-san virem Rin-chan. Fique aqui com Izayoi-sama.

Izayoi: Não seria melhor esperar o Oyakata chegar?

Ela mal terminou sua frase e Oyakata pousou entre os dois grupos tendo ouvido tudo voando enquanto, ocultava a própria presença. Saber que Ryuukotsusei havia sido libertado fez seu sangue gelar. O dragão youkai era um adversário extremamente perigoso e ele mal conseguiu selar ele em sua presa da última vez.

Saber que alguém havia libertado ele e ainda havia aumentado seus poderes então o deixou ainda mais preocupado. Ele olhou para o grupo e suspirou.

Oyakata: Por agora seremos aliados até o assunto com Ryuukotsusei ser encerrado mas se... Não. Quando o derrotarmos eu gostaria de explicações.

Vali: As terá Oyakata-sama.

Oyakata e ambos os seus filhos se aproximaram, não antes de Inuyasha buscar Tessaiga, e foram teleportados junto com eles. Assim que chegaram notaram que estavam a alguns quilômetros a frente de Ryuusou que avançava na direção deles. De repente um homem de cabelos brancos, pele azul, olhos vermelhos e vestes de mesma cor surgiu próximo a eles.

Trunks estreitou os olhos murmurando o nome dele:

"Mira."

Natsu: Eu e Trunks cuidamos do Mira. Vocês enfrentam o dragão.

E dizendo isso ele abriu suas asas draconianas enquanto ativava sua Dragon Force e Trunks se tornava Super Saiyajin, voando contra ele. Mira e os dois entraram num confronto corpo a corpo em alta velocidade. Os outros olharam para sua tarefa em mãos.

Oyakata e Sesshoumaru assumiram suas verdadeiras formas enquanto Inuyasha sacava Tessaiga. Issei convocou uma manopla vermelha, com jóias verdes e detalhes dourados. Já Vali convocou um par de asas brancas com energia azul.

Ddraig: Balance Breaker Welsh Dragon!

Uma armadura vermelha sangue cobriu Issei.

Issei: Terminem isso depressa. Kakusei Kiniro (Despertar Dourado)!

Chamas douradas cobriram um pouco a armadura como uma aura.

Albion: Balance Breaker Vanishing Dragon!

Vali: Vamos nessa.

Wendy ativou sua Dragon Force ficando com olhos e cabelos rosados enquanto Ash se tornou Super Saiyajin. Os seis foram em direção do DaiYoukai que disparou uma esfera de Youki neles fazendo Ash contra atacar com uma rajada de Ki, que a desviou para o céu. Eles perceberam que Ryuukotsusei só estava testando eles por enquanto.

Inu Taishou e ele rosnaram um para o outro antes de se atacarem usando presas e garras. Oyakata conseguiu mordê-lo na traquéia fazendo Ryuukotsusei rosnar antes de acertar uma caudada no rosto do cão porém isso deixou aberto, para o ataque de Sesshoumaru que o cortou usando as garras, impregnadas com Youki venenoso. O Youki venenoso de Sesshoumaru alcançou as veias do dragão daiyoukai mas o mesmo possuía um sistema imunológico, melhorado pelo poder de Demigra portanto levaria mais ataques e mais tempo para o veneno fazer efeito.

Ryuukotsusei rugiu atirando esferas de Youki nos dois que esquivaram saltando. De repente ele rugiu de dor quando foi atingido por fortes ventos impregnados de Youki e poder draconiano. Wendy e Inuyasha haviam unido seus ataques se aproveitando que ele estava distraído com o pai e irmão mais velho, do último.

O dragão daiyoukai foi prejudicado pelo vento cortante draconiano de Wendy somado ao Youki de Inuyasha pois eles miraram justamente, nas feridas já abertas por Sesshoumaru. Acima de Ryuukotsusei sugiram duas figuras vermelha e branca. A primeira aumentou sua aura vermelha antes de socar o dragão youkai na cabeça fazendo-o rosnar.

A figura branca o socou no queixo antes de uma voz rugir:

"Divide! Divide! Divide!"

O poder do dragão youkai foi diminuído um pouco mas não muito afinal era um daiyoukai, antes deste rosnar e acertar Vali com a cauda. Ele estava rosnando furioso detestando o ataque dos "insetos" e amaldiçoando seu corpo gigantesco. Talvez fosse melhor enfrentar todos ao mesmo tempo na forma humana?

Ele não teve tempo de continuar esses pensamentos pois foi novamente atingido por Oyakata e Sesshoumaru, antes de Ash disparar rajadas de Ki em seus olhos, cegando-o. Os dois cães youkai o atingiram com suas presas, garras e esferas de Youki. Sesshoumaru estva estranhando o fato de seu veneno estar levando tanto tempo para fazer efeito.

Ryuukotsusei rosnou recuperando a visão enquanto os guerreiros se afastavam dele planejando um novo ataque. Ele sorriu antes de brilhar e para a surpresa de todos assumir uma forma hibrída de humano e dragão youkai. Suas escamas ainda eram roxas, olhos completamente vermelhos, garras negras e presas brancas.

Wendy DF: Ele assumiu uma forma hibrída? Por que?

Inuyasha: Ele percebeu que estava em desvantagem enfrentando todos nós ao mesmo tempo na forma Henge.

Ryuukotsusei olhou para Inuyasha acenando divertidamente e então muito para a surpresa de ambos, Hanyou e Dragon Slayer, surgiu na frente deles mostrando que sua velocidade havia aumentado. Ele socou Inuyasha e Wendy nos estômagos jogando-os para longe porém o primeiro continuou apertando Tessaiga e fincou ela assim como os pés no chão, enquanto Wendy abria as suas asas.

Ryuukotsusei se perguntou se a jovem era uma Hanyou dragão também quando Ash surgiu na sua frente com o punho armado num soco. Sorrindo arrogantemente ele decidiu deixar o meio saiyajin socá-lo crendo que o punho do mesmo quebraria, quando colidisse com suas escamas. Ele ficou confuso ao ouvir Ash gritar enquanto o socava fazendo o braço ficar negro:

"Busoshoku Haki: Koka (武装色硬化Buso-shoku: Kōka Cor do Armamento: Endurecimento)!"

O meio saiyajin então o socou com toda a força que tinha no estômago esmagando as escamas dessa área. Em seguida ele agarrou a cabeça de Ryuukotsusei, que estava atordoado com suas escamas quebrando, acertou uma cabeçada gritando:

"Atama Buso ( 頭武装 Cabeça Armada)!"

Ryuukotsusei rosnou antes de chutar Ash afastando o meio saiyajin de si deixando-o aberto para os ataques de Oyakata e Sesshoumaru, agora na forma humana também, que o golpeavam em alta velocidade. Ele concentrou Youki em suas escamas aumentando seu poder defensivo rosnando para eles. Issei o atacou com Ascalon nas mãos cortando no ferimento já feito por Oyakata e Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha o atacou com o Kaze no Kizu direcionando o ataque nos mesmos ferimentos que seu pai e irmão mais velho, já haviam infligido no dragão. E logo Vali veio chutando Ryuukotsusei nas costas com ambos os pés dividindo o seu poder novamente. Em seguida ele o chutou na face enviando-o na direção de Wendy que o "martelou", com ambas as mãos cobertas de Busoshoku Haki, para cima.

Sesshoumaru voou para cima e martelou o dragão daiyoukai de volta para o chão. Este colidiu formando uma cratera para se levantar furioso mostrando para a surpresa de todos que não havia sofrido grandes ferimentos mesmo com todos, os golpes que recebera. Ele sorriu e estava prestes a avançar contra eles quando parou segurando o estômago enquanto Sesshoumaru sorria.

Seu veneno finalmente começou a fazer efeito. Enquanto isso Natsu e Trunks continuavam a sua batalha contra Mira que estava cheio de ferimentos já depois de enfrentar dois adversários, ao mesmo tempo. Isso não significava que o meio saiyajin ou o Dragon Slayer estivessem ilesos já que Mira, era um guerreiro mortal.

Mira então sumiu num flash fazendo os dois guerreiros estreitarem os olhos antes de voltarem seus olhares para a situação de seus amigos, que ainda enfrentavam Ryuukotsusei. Este estava curvado enquanto sentia o poderoso veneno de Sesshoumaru fazendo o efeito no seu organismo. Ele tentou mandar seu Youki através de seu oranismo para combater os efeitos porém, seus adversários não permitiriam isso.

Oyakata pediu Tessaiga a Inuyasha que entregou a lâmina para o pai sem nem hesitar. O InuDaiYoukai então rugiu enquanto cortava o ar:

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Oyakata usou o seu ataque de vento impregnado com seu poderoso Youki de daiyoukai, para fatiar Ryuukotsusei em milhares de pedaços. A batalha havia enfim terminado.


End file.
